Driving With the Top Up
by Night-Light11
Summary: With the world in question over the identity of Iron Man, Tony Stark has even more at risk than his company. A new villain, new allies, and a romance that can never be. Tony/Pepper. Movieverse.
1. Wormwood

**Driving With the Top Up**

**Summary:** With the world in question over the identity of Iron Man, Tony Stark has even more at risk than his company. A new villain, new allies, and a romance that can never be. Tony/Pepper. Movieverse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the toys, I just like play with them. (a.k.a.- I don't own anything here and it won't get me a dime. I really ought to get myself a real hobby. Like one that actually makes money.)

**Reviews:** Keeps me happy, motivated, and we all find out what happens next sooner, so please do.

…..\\--+--/…..

Wormwood

…..\\--+--/…..

The television screen flickered with draining life. It was old, with faux wood around the 25" screen, and the only light in the small room. Low key, the man would have called it, but in truth he just liked the hands-on earthiness to the antique. It suited him, as he shifted his long legs so that one boot crossed over the other, hands folded together on his lap in the gray-colored couch. A cockroach skittered across the ground between his dark form and the screen.

"…_I am Iron Man."_ The voice rang from the box with a smug smile to his tone and the dark man's lips turned with a sneer. The voices rose, drowning out the speaker. It nearly hid the knock at the door as well, but the man raised his remote and pressed the pause. The device was put back in its place one the coffee table under his feet before he picked up the next. It was slender, smooth in a way that rivaled the latest mobiles. A flick of the button later and the screen lit up to reveal three suited men standing outside the door.

Stringy hair fell down the sides of his face when he looked up at the clock on the wall. 8:05. They weren't due until nine, but all the better. Slender fingers lingered over the buttons. The metal was cool, but it wasn't enough to encourage him to turn up the heat.

The man stood, letting the object fall into his pocket along the way to the apartment door. When it opened, neither party smiled. The occupant never offered them passage, instead leaning against the rugged frame, arms crossed and blue eyes narrowed.

"You are early," he stated in English. The Russian accent was heavy in his words, but it was the most common language between the two parties. He didn't know a stint of Chinese and there was nothing worse than listening to his home language with the taint of theirs.

"You knew we would be," the man at the head responded. He wore thin glasses that did not improve his age. "You have had ample time, Mr. Dregg."

He had asked for a week and they were now standing at the door three days prior.

"Yes," the man agreed. They had been right in one respect, he had been expecting them. "But the offer does not satisfy. I want twenty million Euros. Ten upfront, ten more when all is said and done."

The surprise was quickly followed by anger, "But that is double what we…"

"I know," Grigori Dregg interrupted, pushing away from the wall casually. One of the lackey's looked uncomfortable standing in the hall, but he knew there was nothing to worry about from behind these walls. No. The only listening ears knew better. "You want subtle and you know my record."

The messenger raised his chin, "You think you are the best?"

"No, but Lou does," the Russian grinned. "And I know the profit he will receive after I'm done."

"He will never agree."

Grigori's face darkened. The longer they took, the wealthier his portion, but he did not like wasted time. "Thirty million."

"You are a fool if you think you are worth that much," the man said angrily, motioning for the other two as he turned away. "We are done here."

"I do not think we are," the assassin said finally from his place in the doorway. "Fifty million…and I give you the antidote."

All three paused and looked back, the middle seemed the only one to fully understand the implications and the fear showed on his face.

"That is right," Grigori smiled widely, teeth smooth and perfectly straightened. It seemed strange to see something so white from the grime of his chosen atmosphere.

"What have you done?"

"Right now, Mr. Jia is probably in the Blossom Suite, sipping a cup of sake while the other Chairs laugh and smoke at his recent success in the East Shore takeover. He will notice a slight upset at first," he motioned to the stomach with a half-circle display. "…but not enough to end the night early. His mouth will taste like metal and he'll blame the meat: cooked a little raw."

The light from the television flickered back to life, and he could have cursed at the glitch as the VCR turned itself off and the local news began their gibberish. Still, he continued, "By eleven fourteen, p.m., our Lou will have a sharp pain in his side. By midnight," he paused. "He will be dead."

He had the men's full attention but they seemed to have nothing further to say. Questions, they couldn't dare bring themselves to ask.

"I am the best, Mr. Yuen," he stated smugly and leaned against the frame once more. "Bring me twenty-five million Euros within the hour and I will give you the antidote. There is no time to hunt for a doctor. Even if you could, the poison is one of my own."

The messenger stared at the man, eyes wide behind the lenses. They had underestimated. Badly.

"I am certain you understand what that means."

He knew, and he would bring the money.

"One hour," the man repeated with finality as they turned away. His gaze caught one that turned back just briefly for a last look. There were no smiles.

Grigori Dregg stepped back into the darkness of his apartment and closed the door. The frame shuttered under the contact.

He made a smooth swoop and picked up the familiar remote, clicking the screen back to the VCR and pressed play. Some had been skipped, so he issued it into reverse until he found just the right place.

"_The truth is…"_ the figure on the recording paused once again, as it had a hundred times before. _"…I am Iron Man."_

The crowd roared into commotion and Grigori Dregg held the remote with purpose. He knew exactly what he was looking for. The camera moved just right and the ginger came into view. He paused it again, this time at the right instant as the assistant's face showed for just the briefest moment. Her face. He had come to know the name well, Virginia Potts.

…..\\--+--/…..


	2. Aftermath

…..\\--+--/…..

Aftermath

…..\\--+--/…..

"_Did you like that?" _

The image of Tony Stark spoke through the LCD, loudly teasing the crowd after his ridiculous claim. He waited, trying for a few calls of quiet that went unheeded for several minutes after.

"_I almost forgot how much fun stirring up the presses was. It's been so long," _he started with a quirk of a grin._ "You all eat gossip up like candy before listening to the rest of the juicy details. As I was about to say, I might as well be the Iron Man, as you all call him, as he is, in fact, my creation."_

The press quieted for an explanation._ " Since the incident in Afghanistan, as I'm sure you all remember well, I thought it necessary to take some precautions that are a little more creative, if not discrete. For the sake of my security I have been developing several prototypes for a suit that would grant the user a little more 'oomph' if you would."_

"_And you call this disaster in our streets creative, Mr. Stark?" _The familiar face spoke with daring that demanded his full attention. She had quickly become an annoyance._ "I'm sure the citizens that were put in danger would consider it a little more personal."_

"_It was unfortunate, what happened the other night, but as it has already been made clear that had absolutely nothing to do with the Iron Man."_

"_There are witnesses…"_

"_A few 'he-said, she-said' moments. Hardly anything of significant proof for someone of your caliber, Ms. Everhart. Getting back to the suit, it is only a prototype and the degree of difficulty in building a full set of armor is a lot more trying than playing with a stack of Lincoln Logs._

"_Like the automobile or the Space Shuttle, I am predicting it will be some time before I am fully pleased with the results of what I hope will redefine my ideals for a bodyguard." _Stark paused in his thoughts_. " Really, it could continue for years, decades even, and I might never be finished fiddling with the design." _

Tony shook his head and snapped back to the point,_ " As for the identity of the man wearing the suit, I do not feel it is appropriate, nor necessary to release that information." _He tried to break the moment with an amused chuckle. _"After all, what sort of heroic presence could this image have if the secret identity were given away?" _Stark leaned back in his stance upon the stage._ "It would certainly take away from all my fun."_

This earned a few further hints of laughter. Except from one.

"_Is that all this is to you, Mr. Stark?" _Christine Everhart pushed again. _"Another weapon treated like a toy?"_

"Are you watching that again?" Pepper Potts' voice drew Tony away from the television. In her arms was a mild pile of papers, for him to sign no doubt.

"Do I talk too much?" he questioned, leaning back into the leather couch.

"What?"

She wore blue. The skirt dark skirt flaring delicately as the lighter shade hung loosely on her arms, chest fitted. He looked back up to her face.

"I always feel as though I talk too much when I get behind the podium."

"You say what you need to say," she answered a little too truthfully. Pepper handed the first clip of papers to him and Tony looked down at them, frowning.

"In other words too much."

"…_would much rather devote my time to returning to the research associated with discovering new power sources, Ms. Everhart. Something that could benefit the community rather than perfecting this 'new toy,' as you so kindly put it. And…"_

Pepper switched off the recording and he looked back up with disappointment usually directed to a mother.

"I was watching that!"

She ignored him easily, setting the rest of the pile on the long coffee table that decorated the room. A shallow glass bowl rested in the center, filled with dark, polished stones. At the edge closest her employer was an empty glass, but she could still catch a hint of the harsh liqueur.

"You've been drinking."

"It's only a scotch," he replied with a sense of dismissal. Tony leaned forward, looking over the papers with boredom that he never could seem to outgrow. "What is this?"

"The top form is the approval for your grant at MIT," Pepper answered expectantly. "Then we have two lawsuit acknowledgements…"

"Only two?" He shifted the papers for a better look.

"One discharge, two hires, the annual earnings statement from that café you purchased last month on the bank of Eure, and a wedding card for your second cousin, John McIntyre for the end of the month. The one in Madison?" she added, hoping it would trigger something familiar. There was no recognition in his eyes, however.

"Just like things are back to normal…" he commented under his breath.

Her eyes never wavered, watching closely as he took a pen from his shirt pocket. There was a noticeable flinch. "How is your shoulder?"

He never paused, "Painfully reminding me to have another drink."

Tony scanned the first batch but she knew he wasn't really paying attention. One reason she always took care never to put one in front of him that hadn't been read through thoroughly. Although she hadn't been responsible for some of the mess Obadiah Stane had created under the Stark name, the guilt was fresh on her conscience.

He signed the papers, eyes distant.

"Are you all right?"

"As rain," he replied quickly, looking up with a smile. It was forced, and there were some days she wished he would put aside the façade like she had seen so briefly.

"On that note, how is rain right? I find the sunshine much more pleasant."

He had met her eyes. Giving in to that agreeable tingle in her chest she held the gaze.

"Yes, well," Pepper smiled, more self-conscious in that moment than she would have liked. "Can't enjoy the sun without a little bit of rain from time to time."

_Errands_, she reminded herself, looking down at her folded fingers. There was nothing more to stay for. She would have turned away if he hadn't spoken at that second.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"The Margaret Philips Charity Dinner is tomorrow night," Pepper stated with disbelief. He couldn't have forgotten. "I've been reminding you all week."

"You have?" he questioned innocently.

"Yes."

"Are you going?"

She always went, but it was strange for him to start noticing now. Always going to those elaborate parties, keeping track of the guests. Knowing who was who, and what was going on in the field. If she didn't, Tony never would.

"I am going," Pepper answered, pulling her planner close as though it were a security blanket. "As a matter of fact."

"Do you have a date?"

It was like being in high school again, and she disliked it more with every second.

"Some of us have never needed a date, Mr. Stark." It was all business. That's all it ever was.

"So you don't."

She remembered her mother, warning her about men like Stark when she first started to get into the business. _Keep the relationship professional, or those big shots will never take you seriously._ She repeated the mantra often.

"It's never concerned you before," Pepper responded with a firm posture and tight lips as she struggled to keep control. "Who I did or did not go to any of the functions with."

Tony Stark stood with ease, papers in his hand tossed with the others.

"You'll notice I seem to be taking notice of a lot more things that I frankly had my head too far up my ass to see in the first place."

"Regardless of where your head has been at, I don't think you should be concerned about me so much. It makes this all very awkward and…" He looked back at her and she could feel herself freeze. "…confusing."

"I don't see why it should."

Then she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing to her and enjoying every moment of it. To her it felt a little like being crushed into the pavement.

"You never did," she said quietly, looking down as her fingers played with the edge of the leather planner. There was an intake of breath as she collected her thoughts. Looking back up at him, she smiled forcefully. "But since you insist on knowing, I will be going to the Margaret Philips Charity Dinner, alone."

A statement that should have given a normal man enough information to take the hint, only served to interest him more.

"Oh. Well, what a coincidence," he smiled widely with the slightest tilt of the head. "Because I happen to be going alone as well."

She had almost forgotten that he was not a man to give up on a chase easily. That's all it was.

"Yes, isn't it."

"So," his eyes sparkled with delight and Pepper couldn't help but notice the remnants of the scrape on his nose. "I will see you there? Tomorrow?"

"I suppose you will."

"Perfect, Ms. Potts."

Tony reached out a hand and at first she wasn't certain what he wanted. He didn't leave time to wonder for long, taking her free hand and bringing it to his lips. The moment was short, and she had no words except for the wide eyes that gave away her emotion.

"I would enjoy having a nice dinner alone with you," he added, releasing her.

Pepper took it for the compliment it was and offered a smile of thanks before turning and walking out the door. The skin on her hand still shivered from his lips.

…..\\--+--/…..


	3. StoodUp

…..\\--+--/…..

Stood-Up

…..\\--+--/…..

There was a live band, with the sort of light music that really didn't have a strong enough note to dance with. It was the type that flitted in the background, unbidden beneath the chatter of arriving guests and the sound of heels on the smooth floor waxed with skilled precision.

That was where Tony found his conspirator, straight-postured and smiling widely while chatting with a woman. She was attractive. Perhaps too attractive. Her eyes found their way to his awards from time to time. Stark almost felt guilty interrupting. Almost.

"Hello, Rhodes."

The officer turned with surprise.

"Tony?"

Stark shrugged with a grin and flashed his pretty browns to the woman who had suddenly grown quiet. She was blond, hair pulled up tightly with a light cascade down the back. Her dress was entirely too pale for her complexion.

"Excuse me," James broke their conversation politely with a nod as they stepped to the side. The day he used that phrase directed at Stark for the woman, Tony knew he would have fallen. But yet again, it was only a passing face.

He always had trouble hiding his astonishment, but he did try, "I have to tell you, it's getting kind of weird."

"What?" Tony responded with the suggestion of innocence, clearly distracted as he anxiously looked around the wide hall. "You think I only show up to these fancy shin-digs when I have some ulteriorly-selfish motivation behind it?"

"Just not used to this whole…" James paused, trying to place the wording and Tony realized he hadn't been paying attention the way he should. His face turned back quickly, pulling the guise of intrigue as much as he was able. "Interested-you."

Tony's head cocked with familiar playfulness, "I've always had interests."

A roll of the eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Hey," Tony started, taking Rhodes' sleeve by the corner. "Have you seen…?"

"Tony Stark!"

The voice was shrill and Tony plastered the smile firmly in place, "Margaret!"

Her dress was flashy, to draw attention as the main events often do. Beads adorned the front and shuffled with her movement. One would almost expect a strong perfume to accompany the performance, but Margaret Philips always held some moderation in that class.

Tony leaned forward, taking the woman by the shoulders and placing a kiss of welcome on each cheek. "How is the stunning hostess?"

"Stunned," Discrete Botox sessions held the wrinkles at bay. One would hardly have guessed her aging time. Her warm smile helped the cause. "I heard you had retreated a bit from this sort of scene."

"Can't hide forever."

"Isn't that the truth," she stated with a strong nod in agreement. A sigh followed, "If only I had the luxury, but when the world loves you…"

The world did love her, with money that required little more than maintenance. The man looked around the room at people preoccupied in their own self-importance. They all lived in a world of privilege. He had never had anything but the best, so why was he only now questioning his worth?

"Oh, Ms. Jia, have you had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Tony Stark yet?"

Margaret called a young woman over and Tony took in the details. She could be described as nothing less than beautiful, distinctly Asian features, petite frame, black dress with gold trim that neatly accentuated her finer features. Modesty required Tony to keep his eyes from following downward.

As if an afterthought the woman added a second introduction, "And you know Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, of course."

"Of course," Rhodes added under his breath with a kind-hearted sigh. After all, he was only the Lieutenant Colonel, even when standing next to the glory that was Tony Stark. The direction of her gaze told that much.

"No, I haven't had the opportunity." Her English was strong, with hardly any trace of an accent. He assumed she had gone to school in the States. She offered a hand that Tony took with a customary western greeting, kissing it briefly. There wasn't even a trace of blush as she introduced herself. "Mae Jia."

"Of the Blue Sun Enterprises?" He shouldn't have been surprised, but it showed itself regardless.

Mae smiled, "My father."

"I'll have to send a compliment next time I see him."

She leaned her chin down, black eyes watching curiously. "For?"

"Giving the world such a beautiful woman," Tony answered smugly, catching a glimpse of a waiter from the corner of his eye. He flagged the man down with ease. "He always did have good taste, though. Where is the conniving samurai anyway?"

She ignored the conflicting reference to nationalities and he took a glass of Chardonnay, by the scent of it.

"You always did know how to charm a woman, Tony," Margaret inserted with a chuckle of amusement.

"I know," Tony grinned widely before taking a sip.

"So humble," Rhodes quipped.

"Excuse me," Margaret said, sighing wearily. The evening was still young and Tony wondered if there was something else bothering her. She turned to each of them apologetically, "I must keep mingling or my P.R. will have a fit over tonight."

She retreated, gracefully if reluctant, and the men were left in the presence of the Chinese beauty.

"Long way from home, aren't you?" Rhodey started and she was all smiles.

"I've started playing ambassador a little more, you could say, with my father indisposed. He's always so caught up with business," her lips curved and she shifted her posture until her hip followed suit. She looked to Stark. "You understand how it is, I'm sure."

"Oh," Tony would have taken the moment to clear his throat, but a movement drew his attention. Color flashed and for a moment he thought it was her. A head turned, but it wasn't."Yes. Always." He muttered absently.

"I received an invitation and I simply couldn't pass it up," she tried again, looking between the two men.

Only one responded, "I know the feeling."

"You seem distracted, Mr. Stark." She offered and he looked back, dazed.

Entirely unlike himself, really.

"Oh, sorry, just I…"

They hadn't realized the music had quieted and a familiar face had stepped up to the microphone. Tony couldn't place the name, but it was clear that expectations were about to start for the night as everyone was called to take a seat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark," Mae nodded with farewell. "James." Another sensual smile to Tony, "I'm sure we will find each other again before the end of the night."

He only nodded in return, hardly sensing any further meaning behind her suggestion, but the man at his side took notice.

"Rhodey, have you seen Potts?" He tried to play it cool.

"What have you done this time?"

She hadn't come. Tony shook his head, muttering a quiet, 'Nevermind' as they strolled to the tables, drink in hand.

A few hours later and he was staring at another empty glass. Gin had been the subject of the night, and he was ready for more. Strangely he had veered away from the olives.

The bar shuffled with scattered figures, but only one seemed intent on his attention. However she waited for him to approach, and he didn't fail in the task.

"I see we both have the same idea."

Mae turned with a smile, "Slow night for you too?"

"Agonizingly."

She caught the bartender's notice, "Martini, smoky." She looked to Tony for his order.

"Gin and tonic."

"Lime?" Mae questioned curiously.

He debated, shortly, "No."

The drinks seemed to arrive quicker than ever, and the woman was polite enough to take his from the bar and offer it out to the man. Even if he had been watching for it, and a little more sober, Tony would have never noticed the subtle movement of her finger as it brushed one nail under the other. Those delicately manicured nails that hid the fragile capsule beneath its surface.

Broken, the clear substance tainted the glass, seeping into the drink. She smiled, tilting the head like any other school girl might who fell for the smooth act he put on. Really, he wasn't anything special. She had seen better. But he wasn't the worst, by any means.

"To beauty?" Mae suggested with a sly smile that he had thought seen many times over.

"To humanity," he corrected with minor annoyance over the disappointing night, taking a deep drink of the liqueur. When his lips parted the glass, the room seemed to take on a spin. "Of which I've had more than enough for one night."

Her eyes never left him, intently acute to his unsteadiness.

"Are you alright, Mr. Stark?"

"I'm fine," he answered quickly, as the room came into focus once again. He could have pursued it, pushed at her interest with quick words and alluring suggestions. But he never offered any promises."Goodbye, Ms. Jia."

Her smile fell as she watched Stark head for the doors.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Very glad you all are enjoying it so far! Hopefully this story is helping satisfy those in need of a bit of excitement. Have a nice outline worked on, it's just a matter of getting it all out. So keep up the reviews! Very encouraging. In the meanwhile, I will get back to work, and I will see you all in the next chapter!

…..\\--+--/…..


	4. Martini Lips

…..\\--+--/…..

Martini Lips

…..\\--+--/…..

"Tony."

The tone sounded judgmental and Stark realized how much he didn't miss it. Tony tilted his head enough to see the man standing with that all-together better-than-you posture. On a more alert day, he would have taken it for just Rhodey-being-Rhodes, but this day, this moment, it was nothing but pompous.

The man had found him standing outside the ancient brick building, leaning in an attempt to cover his instability. The drink in his hand was still half-full.

"Ten million," Rhodes repeated in awe over the earlier contribution. "A bit excessive, isn't it?"

"Sure," Tony answered with a sip.

James frowned with concern, "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Not enough?" was the answer, and it took a minute for Tony to notice it had been said aloud. He lowered the glass.

"I think you should go home."

The sentiment came loudly and the recipient could help but let loose a laugh.

"But, it's a beautiful night out…" Tony yelled out to the sky, causing a few turned heads. _Good_, he thought. Let them see as Tony Stark screwed up yet another phase of his life. He couldn't even see the stars. "…alone," he added quietly.

It was strange though, how the ground swayed beneath his feet. He usually was so good with alcohol. The fuzzy tingle didn't feel familiar this time.

"Yes, and you should go home…" Rhodes said and Tony looked up. The man's voice seemed distant and Stark narrowed his eyes, trying to focus. "…alone. Did Hogan drive you?"

"No," Tony replied, burying his head in his hand. He pressed his back further into the wall in an attempt to steady himself. "Jim."

He didn't even attempt to look back up a second time as his skull throbbed with dull blows. "My head feels like a sledgehammer."

"_Hit with_ is more like it," the man corrected, judging by the look on his friend's face. Whatever was bothering him, it was clear the night was over. "I'll go get the car."

James started to walk away, ready to take care of yet another Tony Stark mess. Ordinarily Tony would have let him go, but instead it only fueled his frustration. "No, go back inside."

"Tony…"

"I got it, Rhodey," the man spat harshly before pushing away from the wall. He stubbornly held his footing and shooed the friend away. It wasn't like he didn't have more, he mused resentfully. "Just…go."

"You're going home?"

"Yes," Tony conceded. "I'm going home."

There was a pause, contemplation, and finally acceptance. It wasn't the first time.

"Okay," James gave a slight nod of agreement, hands finding their way to his pockets. He glanced over the scene: scattered guests under the lighting, every now and then a car pulling up to take a person home. Stark had made an appearance at least, and it was more than expected from the start. It was foolish to think change would stick without something from the past persisting.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he ended in farewell before walking away to go back inside.

The ice clinked from the glass in Tony's hand and he looked down to find it was because his hand trembled. He fell back against the wall, ignorant to the few people walking past that tried to ignore his sloppy display. There were whispers biting at his ears and turning the world in circles.

"Mr. Stark?" The new voice was seductively sweet, cutting through with interest.

Tony looked up and saw the beautiful woman whose smile teased. There was another man at Mae's side, but he fell into the background and vanished in the blackness.

"I never took you for a lightweight."

"I'm not," he muttered defensively, trying to release himself from the building. The effort failed and he staggered, caught by the arm with slender fingers.

Her touch trailed up his sleeve, body pressed to his side. "Let me escort you home?" The scent was intoxicating.

"I should…" Should what? Tony's mind swam with scattered faces and events. Like a dream that bound him to only watch, he closed his eyes.

"Let me take you home, Mr. Stark?" she whispered as her lips breathed against his neck. It felt good, and he hadn't had a woman in…

Something wasn't right, but the idea of home was comforting.

"Take…" His tongue was stiff, heavy in his mouth.

He was issued into a car with a wide seat. It could have been a limo, it could have been a Honda for all he was concerned.

"You will let me in when we get there, won't you? I always love getting to see the inside of new places." She had turned in her seat, dress pulled up to reveal her leg as she snaked it over his lap. "Don't you, Mr. Stark?" He had no objections.

It was a blur after that, of lips and hair and skin. Somehow they managed, from the vehicle and up the steps where the key was clumsily numbered in, allowing access through the front door. The act was nothing short of primal in a way that felt far too familiar to the man. He knew every step, every intake of breath she would make, every moan. He had played the game many times, but as their bodies fell into the leather material in the living room something nagged, just out of reach. Eyes closed, head pressed to hers, he inhaled.

"Pepper," he voiced gruffly into her hair and the woman froze under his touch. He hardly noticed, finishing the thought with a disappointed tone even as he stroked the skin of her inner thigh. "You smell distinctly not of Pepper."

This seemed to satisfy her and Mae nearly purred, hand moving up his arm with nails bristling the delicate hairs.

"You could use some new spice in your life." Her lips fell on his once more, rough and teasing and tasting of martini. She pulled back, teeth tugging at his bottom lip one final time.

The woman smiled at his dazed look, glossy eyes that stared at flesh, "Besides, you won't remember much in the morning."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- I have to say, you all are spoiling me rotten with these reviews, but I love it!

In response to shrubbery (A path! A path!) I'm trying to keep the chapters a bit shorter on purpose, mostly cause I think it helps move the story along a bit quicker, and also cause I can snap them out faster and update for you all! Updates are nice, right?!

I'm glad the dialogue is coming out right too. I needed a bit of a break from my other project, some refresh time, and really wanted to do something (anything) with Iron Man but was worried I couldn't get into the characters' minds well enough to do them justice.

Thanks to A. Nonymous for pointing out the spelling/word error. I don't work with a beta, so if you all see anything silly like that, please feel free to let me know!

…..\\--+--/…..


	5. Green Eyed

…..\\--+--/…..

Green-Eyed

…..\\--+--/…..

It had been a blue dress, but nothing like the color she had worn that last time. And certainly not as revealing. As of 11:13 it was still hanging on the bathroom door while Pepper sat in the beige armchair in the corner of her bedroom watching its lack of movement. She could hear a clock from the other room clicking away the seconds in silence and yet she couldn't turn away.

A finger had paused over her bottom lip, anxiously scraping against her teeth. Had it been the right decision? She had wanted to go. Evenings like those were nice in spite of all the formalities. She had wanted to see his smile.

"Good evening, Ms. Potts."

Pepper jumped in the seat with a gasp, eyes wide with an entire lack of control. She let go of her grip on the arms as she looked to the source of sound. It had barely taken a month after completing the current A.I. before Stark insisted he install an interface at her location. It was helpful, she couldn't deny, and usually it remained quiet, the way she preferred.

"This is a surprise, Jarvis," she responded, pulling her robe tighter even knowing there were no visuals. It was late and the interruption was unexpected, to say the least. Her mind started racing, scenarios and worst-case fears, "Is Tony all right?"

"That is why I am calling."

Her heart dropped.

"There is a woman in bed with him," the butler resumed without a hint of discretion. Any sympathy she held died in that moment. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "And I do not think that..."

"Has he been drinking?" Pepper interrupted, fingers trembling as a part of her hoped it was nothing more than a mistake. She had presumed…what? There were no claims on his interest.

"Affirmative, Ms. Potts."

The woman stood, angry. Her feet took her to a pace across the wood-paneled floor. He had moments, like some puppy that you couldn't train not to piddle on the floor. But then he just turned those eyes to you and…

Pepper stopped as she passed the mirror against her wall. Her eyes were red, puffy. She looked exhausted in the rose-hued cushion of a robe. He wasn't a puppy anymore and somewhere along the way, the excuses just stopped working. She was making herself sick. He would never think of her the way she wanted him too. He wasn't capable of it.

Her eyes never left the reflection, "If Mr. Stark wishes me to handle the clean-up in the morning he can call me and inform me himself. Goodnight, Jarvis."

"Are you certain you should not…"

"Yes, Jarvis," she reaffirmed with a quick tongue. It was all she could do to keep the quiver from her words. "I am quite certain."

"Goodnight, Ms. Potts."

The intercom went silent and she knew Jarvis would not interrupt again for the evening.

In the morning she would get up, refreshed, and continue on with her life and do her job like she always did. She was a professional. Pepper took a breath, releasing it with a sigh of quickly fading anger. The emotion that replaced it was not as welcomed and she blamed the late hour. She was a professional, she repeated the mantra to the mirror, but tonight the feeling was difficult to achieve.

…..\\--+--/…..

He tasted good. During those first few moments in the house she had almost hoped the poison's effects were held at bay until she had tasted something a little more…substantial. Instead he had given in to the effects almost before she had time to shuffle him onto the bed.

If it hadn't been such a common occurrence in his lifestyle, the A.I. might have already intervened. It was being strangely silent. So she played the part of lover a little longer, kissing his fingertips and letting the aroma of his cologne paint an image of romance. A hand settled on his chest and for the first time she truly noticed it was something of more significant than some testosterone-driven jewelry, clad for hidden fetish. These rich boys…she had seen it all.

The woman moved his jacket and the light became more visible. One more layer of shirt and her face fell in curious fascination. It seemed there was more than one trick up this sleeve. Mae ran her finger power source, finding it cooler than it appeared. A smile formed, but it wasn't what she had come for.

One smooth motion was all it took for her to reach into the top lining of her dress and retrieve the two items. With a snap the picture had been taken of the device in Stark's chest. The other key in her hand held a much higher purpose.

The Asian woman looked around the room quickly, finding the control box on the wall. It was all she needed for now and there was little time. She didn't think twice about leaving the unconscious man where he lay. It wasn't his life they were after. Not yet.

She pulled the frame, "Warning, you are not authorized to…"

The woman plunged the small card into the given socket and the alarm went silent. Two more buttons and the timer was set. One hour to get what she needed. She pulled it back out.

The cameras, the A.I., all frozen in time as the intruder made her way through the house. They were the steps of a woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Keyed codes, down the stairs. The informant had done his job well, and she just followed the bread trail right to the computer.

It was a comfortable chair, making it easier to move her fingers over the keys until the screen flew with the images she wanted. Just one little virus and he opened up the world to her. It was pathetic, really. A password. The crack. She inserted the key into the USB and started the download, carefully taking in what information she could in the process.

In all it was easy to see why they wanted it, but she was only being paid to get the information, not play thief. He had set up a system for the wielder that would be impossible to dismantle before the timer ran out. And the other prototypes were far too heavy besides.

Amateur, she mused with a pause as she looked around the expansive workspace. The man really was nothing more than some little boy taking apart the remote.

There was a beep to signal the completion and Mae turned back, removing the device. Her eyes lingered over what seemed to be a duplicate mechanism like she had seen in Tony Stark's chest. Only this one rested, sprawled beneath a mess of papers and knuts.

She debated snatching it, but no, she wasn't being paid _that_ much. She had a ride to catch.

Mae Jia left the front door to the house with forty-two minutes to spare.

…..\\--+--/…..


	6. Feeling the Fool

…..\\--+--/…..

Feeling the Fool

…..\\--+--/…..

There was an undeniable chime in the air that brought the unwilling form to groan into consciousness. It was a feeling he could almost compare to being hit by a train, not that he had the pleasure of such an experience yet.

"…my head…" Tony pressed a hand to his head as it throbbed to the tune. He should have known the sound, but it evaded just out of reach. It came once again, lingering in the air even after the chorus had made its finale. He knew that sound.

"Jarvis, can you please see who is at the door?" he muttered as he sat up on the bed. The sheets were ruffled, but still made. Even his shoes were still on.

The room remained eerily quiet. "Jarvis?"

Still no answer, so Tony stood and made his way to the bedroom door. His feet were unsteady, but with each step he seemed to wake up a little more. "Now is really not the time to test my self-sufficiency."

Pepper had just hit the doorbell one more time when the door opened, revealing a much disheveled man.

"Potts?"

"Finally," she answered. Worry won out over anger and she was doing her best to keep composed. "I tried keying in the lock but nothing happened. Is everything alright?"

He seemed dazed, eyes narrowed at the blinding sunlight outside, "What time is it?"

"I've been trying to call all morning," she continued, ignoring the question. "I didn't want to interrupt anything but…" There was a pause as she seemed to finally take into account his attire. "Is that what you were wearing last night?"

That was the last thing he was concerned with, "You didn't come."

Pepper was reminded clearly of why she decided not to go. And the butler's words were still fresh in her mind. She stepped past Tony and into the house, putting her purse on the closest lamp-stand by the door.

"Jarvis?" she looked around the room as if he would magically appear.

Tony closed the door, "How did I get back?"

Pepper turned with confusion, absently straightening her teal-accented shirt. "I don't understand…"

"Last night," Tony explained, taking a few steps further in. Pepper couldn't help but notice he looked truly perplexed. "I was at the dinner…ten million…"

His thoughts were scattered, his neck stiff. He remembered Rhodes finding him outside the Shellington Plaza and then…"Something's wrong."

"Jarvis?!" he called out into the quiet room and Pepper could only watch as he moved to one of the control panels on the wall. It didn't take much to see what the problem was.

"The system is down," Tony stated with urgency. He moved quickly, heading for the garage.

"How is that possible?" Pepper struggled to catch up but he gave no indication of slowing. "I thought that…"

"It's possible," he interrupted. "Not by the ordinary, run-of-the mill computer geek, but entirely possible all the same."

He descended the stairs and tried the lock. The screen didn't respond. The door was closed, no sign of entry or exit. Tony threw a fist at the glass but it barely even flinched under the contact. One of the downfalls of reinforcement. He scanned what he was able inside, but there was no indication of tampering. That only made him even more anxious and he quickly turned back up the stairs.

"Tony?" Pepper sighed, following the path his gaze had taken him, but she saw nothing of importance inside the closed room. Footsteps again and she turned back just as Tony took her by the arm and pulled her back behind him.

He raised the weapon, a small gun of his own design, and fired, shattering the glass barrier. Pepper cried in surprise, but he was already inside and searching. The early arc reactor was still in its thrown position, the computer was on, screens dark in hibernation. It was strange to see the other machines frozen without reaction.

"No…" he muttered, sitting in front of the screens and taking the first look at the problem. As an afterthought, he mulled over the events, "Why wouldn't they take anything?"

"I don't know if this matters at all," Pepper risked mentioning in consequence to the situation with Jarvis, naturally. "Or has any relevance, but I received a call from Jarvis last night, after you had gotten home." Tony muttered an _mhmm_ as he continued exploring the processes and errors in the machine. "He said that you were with a woman…here."

Tony's hand froze, eyes wide, but Pepper couldn't see from her place behind him.

The moment seemed to last an eternity before he finally broke it, "Did he say who?"

"It's Jarvis," Pepper stated in answer. There were times the A.I. resembled Tony a little too much. "He has his vague moments when he feels the need."

"And you didn't ask?" he questioned, resuming his work. The tone was almost upset.

"It's never been my place to ask."

"You should have," Tony snapped, flipping through the windows faster than Pepper could catch.

She was going from hot to cold, angry, worried, embarrassed…it was an emotional rollercoaster and he had the nerve to be upset with her? "And how would you have wanted that conversation to go, Mr. Stark? _I'm just curious, Jarvis, because I'd like to start keeping an updated list of all the women that Mr. Stark brings home in the evening._ Not that I might come across as slightly stalkerish and completely out of line."

The man turned in his seat, eyes catching hers with a distinct sense of disappointment. "I would have wanted you to ask."

"I'm not a masochist." She had said too much and let it get too personal.

The sound of static on the comm brought both of their attention back. Tony looked at the computer where one process had finished, but it was far from fixed.

"Jarvis?" he tried again. There was some hint of a voice, but it jumbled back into static.

"What's wrong with him?" Pepper questioned with concern, leaning closer with a hand on Tony's shoulder to see. His sights were only on the task at hand.

"Something's been plugged into the system. Security's down and Jarvis has taken a hit." His eyes narrowed. "It's a virus, from what I can tell, but I've never seen anything like it."

"Will he be alright? Is there anyone I should call?"

"No," Tony answered inattentively. He paused, realizing the placement of the questions. "I mean yes, I should be able to get him back. Hopefully find something from the security feeds."

He debated the second and looked back to her with an answer. "On second thought, I need to get a hold of Rhodey, find out what the hell happened last night."

The assistant nodded and started towards the doorway.

"Potts…"

Pepper stopped mid-step and turned.

"I wish you had come."

She stood, unsure what to say. That she had wanted to go? To see him? To be at his side? How many other women could claim the same dreams?

"I'll go get Rhodey," she replied, heading for the broken door.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Thank you all for the reviews! Am very inspired with them, and it's helping me keep up with my goals. So far so good, right?

…..\\--+--/…..


	7. Breaking You Down

…..\\--+--/…..

Breaking You Down

…..\\--+--/…..

Pepper Potts stepped out onto the wide, open porch that overlooked the bay-side. The phone was out and in her hand, dialing even as she came to a pause at the railing. Nothing looked out of place even here. The wind was cool against her forehead and for just a moment she closed her eyes, listening to the brief ring on the line.

'Hello?' The voice that answered didn't seem surprised by the call. Her eyes opened again.

"Jim?" Pepper questioned. Although there was no doubt it was the officer. "We need you to come over as soon as possible. I think something might have happened last night and Mr. Stark is looking for some answers."

The assistant made a point to use the formal address, but the Colonel didn't seem to pick up on the detail.

'I knew I shouldn't have left him.'

She spun back to face the house, hand to head in frustration, "You left him?"

'He had too much to drink and it was starting to show. I told him to go home, but you know how he gets.'

Pepper took a breath, she did know. She looked into the house through the glass doors. Tony always had liked things to be easily accessible to the public eye. "Did you see who he went home with?"

'What? No. Damnit, I told him to go home alone.'There was nothing staged about his anger. Lying had never come easy to the man.

"Was there anyone that he seemed to take interest in at the party? Somewhere to start looking at least?"

'That's the thing, he didn't take notice at all. The daughter of Lou Jia was there, Mae. If he wanted to try for anything it would have been her, but I didn't see them together for more than a few minutes.'

"A few minutes is all it takes," Pepper commented bitterly.

'Is he all right?'

As she spoke the creature found its opportunity. The mechanical legs crawled around the side of the building, settling onto the rail. It wasn't large, the size of a rather fat rat, with a tail like a scorpion that curled in anticipation.

"Jarvis is down," she started to explain. "Whoever was here got into the system…"

'That's impossible,' Rhodes interrupted.

The creature skittered closer but Pepper never heard the mild 'tinking' of metal on concrete.

"Apparently not," she sighed. The machine made a final stretch for her exposed leg. "Tony is working on it now. But I think you should still come. He's going to want to hear the answers from you, even if you don't have…"

The tail darted out with a prick that made her wince with a short cry, pulling the phone from her ear. Pepper looked down, immediately crushing the machine with her heel. What appeared to be its head shattered easily and it stilled, parts cracked and scattered. She wanted to call for help, offer some sign of warning, but her tongue had gone numb. Her legs went weak and she fell to the ground.

'Pepper?'

The phone had clattered onto the concrete, open, and only the sound of Rhodey's voice could be heard in the air.

'Pepper!?'

…..\\--+--/…..

"Come on!" Tony whispered to the computer as he tried a new code. He had hoped he had finally broken through, but instead the screens all turned black.

"No…" Tony struggled to figure out where he had gone wrong, what he could do to get them back up. Nothing was working. "No, no, no!"

Before he hit the board in his frustration, all screens flicked back up and he froze. It took a moment for the light to die down to something visible, but when it did a familiar face sat smiling back at him from every monitor.

Mae Jia.

"_Mr. Tony Stark, what a pleasure to see you,"_ Her cherry lips curved with amusement. "_Well, in spirit at least. It would have been foolish for me to leave a transmission for you to trace. I had this scheduled to play when my trap has been activated. It's amazing what technology can produce these days when you have the right people."_

Tony went back to the controls, trying to regain authority, but nothing responded.

"_I did enjoy your speech. The one on the Iron Man, you remember?"_

It was impossible not to. He realized now what a mistake a few words could make.

"_But I'm not contacting you to hand out compliments. I'm working in a timeframe. You understand how that is, don't you Mr. Stark?"_ The repeated statement made him tighten his lips in anger._ "After all, if you do not get things done in the time I am providing, your Virginia Potts will be dead within a matter of days." _

Tony paused and his eyes widened at the implication. He was on his feet in seconds. She clearly anticipated the move.

"_I wouldn't run off to find her_," Mae explained quickly and he stopped._ "She has time yet, but this message will play only once."_

Her smile fell and her eyes darkened to reflect his own.

"_What you need to understand, is one: I have the antidote. Two: I know you are the Iron Man, so we'll not have any of these games you are trying to play. And lastly," _She paused again looking much like a Cheshire cat._ "You will die by the time this is all over. You can not escape that fate and it will only matter how many lives you will drag into the dirt with you."_

He couldn't look at her. Last night she had done something. It had to have been the drink. It was the only opportunity. But there hadn't been enough time.

"_It's a great feeling, isn't it? To put on that suit, you made yourself responsible. A far cry from your playboy days."_

It was a time he wanted to put far behind him.

"_We'll start this off slow. You take your little girl down to the hospital, make sure she is nice and cozy so you can get your mind straight, and then you show up at 35 Westerly and we discuss what the next plans are. I'll expect you there by eight tonight."_

He looked at his watch. Eleven thirty-seven. The pause lasted longer than Tony would have liked.

"_I'm sure I don't have to remind you to come alone." _

The screens flickered as her face vanished and the familiar desktop reappeared. His head turned upstairs.

"Pepper?!" Tony yelled, following her steps out the broken passage and up the stairs. His body screamed with panic, looking around the empty rooms. Where would she…

He saw the opened door to the porch and his heart jumped to his throat when he saw her prone body.

"Pepper!" He ran, dropping to her side and pulling her into his arms. She was cold, but breathing. Red veins ran up one leg, those delicate legs he had often admired in silence. He followed them down and saw the broken creature.

'Pepper!' A voice cried from the fallen phone. Tony turned to the sound and reached out quickly.

"Hello!"

'Tony?'

"Rhodey, I need an ambulance here, now!"

'What…?'

"Here! Now!"

He didn't leave any room for arguing, sliding the phone closed with a snap and cradling the woman in his arms.

"Damnit," Tony cursed with trembling fingers. She was so cold. "I'm sorry, Pepper." His voice dropped to hardly a whisper. "I'm sorry."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- So, I'm thinking this is a good pattern. I get 5 or more reviews and then update. Hm…what do you all think?

So…shrubbery, let me see if I understand what you are saying: I should shorten the chapters even more and update twice a day?! --jking-- I wouldn't be that mean to you all. But I think you might have read my mind a little bit for what was coming up next.

I, for one, am having a blast writing this. Very refreshing. I think you all are enjoying it just about as much, so, yay!

…..\\--+--/…..


	8. Compromise

…..\\--+--/…..

Compromise

…..\\--+--/…..

"I don't care if this is a hospital!" The man's angry voice echoed loudly down the halls. A few heads turned while others anxiously tried to ignore the raving demands. "I'm Tony Stark, do I need to have 'hospital funding' written on my forehead to spell it out for you?!" The attendant stuttered, but couldn't even get a word in. "I said I wanted a damn whiskey, chilled, no ice, in my hand within the next five minutes…"

Rhodes' step was urgent and he passed an apologetic smile to one or two of the nurses along the way. Following at his heels was another man in uniform, one he was certain he could trust.

"Tony?" he called out as soon as Stark came into sight, causing the man to turn at the name. The girl he had been targeting took the opportunity to run out of the fire and on with her task.

"It's an impossible mad-house here," he exclaimed, pointing accusingly around the room. Rhodes couldn't remember seeing him so wild. "I'm not leaving her to the incompetence of a staff that can't even provide a desperate man with a stiff drink!"

It was an absurd sentiment, but there was no use arguing. "What happened?"

Tony grew quiet, looking down the hall where the assistant lay. Her door was closed. He had tried to step far enough away so she couldn't hear the panic, but there was nowhere to go. The only saving grace was that she still had not woken up.

"It's my fault," he declared with an overwhelming sense of defeat, shoulders drooping, if slightly.

"Where's Pepper?" Rhodes pressed, but Tony only shook his head. In that moment the officer realized what a mess he looked like. Still wearing the suit from the night before, wrinkled, hair a mess. His eyes held uncommonly dark circles.

"I've gotten us into something big, Rhodes, and I don't…"

Fist clenched, Tony grew quiet. The rooms of this ward were private. Only two were occupied at the time and there was little in way of background noise outside of the murmured chatter of the nurses who were only there attempting to do their job. But the threat was all too fresh in his mind.

"She's been poisoned," he finally admitted. "And it's being held over my head."

Rhodes turned instantly to the man at his side, "I want security on her room. I want to keep a record of everyone who walks in and out of that room!" There was nothing more than a nod as the man obeyed, stepping aside to make the phone calls and motioning to a nurse. It would be handled, of that the Colonel was sure.

"Is she all right?" he continued.

"I have what I'm being told are the best, on their way," Tony answered, avoiding the complete story. He looked past and spotted a large-framed man heading in their direction. It was exactly what he had been waiting for. He moved forward to greet him, "Hap, did you get it?"

"Right here, sir," the driver held the article out and Tony snatched it away. If his eyes could darken even more, they did. Hogan on the other hand retreated into the background as had become custom. He knew better than to stray far, however.

Rhodes noticed the reaction and couldn't help but ask, "What's that?"

"Mae Jia." Stark handed the paper over, picture displayed prominently.

She had a pretty face, young, with thin lips. But there was a distinct flaw in the image that stared back. Rhodes looked up, "But that's not…"

"I don't know who that woman was last night," Tony confirmed, voice underlain with anger. "But it was not Mae Jia."

It was surreal, and Rhodes had worried that something of the nature would start happening sooner or later. All the same, it wasn't the sort of thing you expect, and Stark had always been the type to put off the more sensible worries in life. For all his attempts, the officer could only protect the man as much as he was allowed.

The paper crinkled in his hand as he looked up, "Have you made any reports yet? Security?"

"It doesn't matter," Tony replied thoughtfully. "Not at this point."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rhodes could feel himself getting angry in a way that only Tony knew how to kick off. "You are being an idiot, Tony…"

It was the understatement of the year.

"I can't stay here," Tony said with a decision. It would do her no good to sit around and wait for something he had no control over. Better to get what he could back. He checked his watch. Twelve forty-two. How many hours? He closed his eyes. Seven hours, twenty-eight…Time was running out. He opened them back and returned Rhodes curious gaze. "I'll be in my shop."

"You shouldn't be there alone." A look was shot and Rhodey knew his protests were going nowhere.

"I need you here. If anything changes…" the man pulled out the small black cell. "…you get a hold of me. I'm taking her phone."

"Tony, you need someone…" He tried the suggestion, but Stark didn't seem up for the constant concern of a friend.

"I have Hogan," Tony stated nonchalantly. He looked expectantly down the hall where the nurse had disappeared. "What I need is a drink."

"Hogan can stay here then."

"That's a ridiculous idea," Stark replied, snapping back at the friend. "What good would it…?" His mouth closed before he could get any further and Rhodes saw that _look_. The one where something had flashed before his eyes and his mind spun with secrets. Like a switch, a smile formed and Tony gave a friendly smack to the man's chest. "Rhodey, you are a genius!"

Tony started for the exit, leaving the officer to jog after in an attempt to keep pace, completely and horribly confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Come with me," Tony ordered as they re-approached his chauffer.

"Hap," He signaled back to the room. "Stay with Potts. You know when to call me, I have her phone." He gave an indication to his jacket pocket and kept walking.

A few stared at the man who only moments earlier had been ranting, all were careful to stay out of his way. Except one who came out of a doorway, holding a single glass and smiling proudly as they came close on their way to the elevators.

"I got the…"

"Finally," Tony interrupted with exasperated relief, snatching the glass out of the girl's hand and leaving her stunned. The rim was to his lips even before the doors closed behind them.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Well, I feel a bit silly, plugging in a whole bunch of dialogue and forgetting quotations. Color-me-embarrassed. I wasn't too sure the easiest way to get the phone conversation to come across, but adjusted it, so hopefully a little less grammatically painful.

As for the reviews, I didn't expect you all to take me so seriously, but hey! Who's complaining?! I wake up this morning and get hit 'boom!' by an email full. Very. Happy. Author.

…..\\--+--/…..


	9. Putting on the Suit

…..\\--+--/…..

Putting on the Suit

…..\\--+--/…..

Everything was neat and tidy in the house. Art displayed in just the right fashion, furniture without a spot, walls void of personal effects as per usual. There were very few rooms that Tony allowed for that sort of thing.

"I don't understand," Rhodes commented as he followed the other man through the house. "Didn't someone break in?"

"No," Tony answered without pausing in step. They were making their way to the garage, that much was evident. There was criticism in his voice, "Because I was stupid enough to let them in, apparently."

"Did they take anything?"

They went down the stairs and the shattered glass still lay across the solid ground. The owner had no qualms stepping through the pass, but Rhodes took his time, careful not to touch the jagged edges.

"The plans, for one," Tony replied, taking a seat at the computers. The machine sounded with the grumbling shifts of being woken and he proceeded to get to work. He couldn't help but feel pleased that his progress before the attack had still remained clean, if not with the desired result. "And anything else they could get out of the computer. They didn't want to wait around for long though."

Rhodey came around at his back, watching with little comprehension. Still, it didn't hurt to look impressed. "Would you?"

Tony refused to answer.

"They threw in this decoy," he continued, but the details were nothing but a haze to the officer. He had always been more of a hands-on man. "…something to get me away from Potts."

He watched as Tony worked. The prodigy had calmed down visibly, but what Rhodes couldn't understand was that when it came down to it, Potts was only the assistant. She had managed like none of the others, but until recently Stark had taken it for granted just like everything else.

"I couldn't figure out why I wasn't able to break through the main security and get to the personality platform, but…"

He paused, as though something was working in that head of his.

"Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place."

Tony got up quickly and there was hardly enough time for Rhodes to get out of the way. He strode to a cabinet, for what the man thought was this epiphany. When it opened it only revealed a liqueur cabinet. He proceeded to pour himself another glass of whiskey.

"…I haven't even considered that the reason I can't find him, is he isn't even there." Tony closed the door and leaned back against the black metal, losing himself in thought as he took an easy sip.

"So," Rhodes started, waiting for him to continue. "What does that mean?"

Tony turned to the suit prototype that hung steadily in place. "It means, that Jarvis could have had a chance to lock himself up in the suit," he replied inattentively, cradling the glass by his lip. "Preserving his program."

He took another sip, heading back to his seat with a new plan in mind, "He wouldn't have access to the base server to do analysis or repairs, but the suit would remain fully functional in the event of the destruction of the home interface. Even without an active power source it is possible he was able to spark it."

Rhodes moved to the suit, admiring the detail work, "Spark it?"

"Create a burst of electricity that would act like a jump start, for a car. Not enough to run it, obviously…"

"Obviously…"

"…but just enough power to close himself off and prevent any damage," there was a pause as Tony took a drink, lips turned downward in fascination as he studied the advancement. "…or further damage."

Rhodes touched the cool metal briefly, pulling away as he took in the theory. "He can do that?"

"Well, I did construct him to be a genius," Tony grinned, eyes focused on the task at hand. "Something has to compensate for my humanity."

_Ever full of himself_, Rhodes thought as he shook his head. "Have I ever mentioned how eerie your inventions can be?"

"Hey," the man looked up with a hurt expression. "Jarvis is not _eerie_." And a wag of the finger, "And I expect you to apologize when he can hear you again."

Again, he turned back to his job, "I just need to get the attachments running, make a few hardware adjustments, and I think this just might work."

He was still planning to go through with it. That was why he had brought the 'friend' along to help? For morale? And whatever he was planning with regards to this mess, Rhodes wasn't about to push under the rug after it was all done and over.

"You can't go along with their demands!"

"You don't know their demands," Tony retorted with an even tone that only pushed Rhodes' anger higher.

"I don't have to," Rhodes answered loudly. The man would never listen to the reason of someone experienced. "You think I haven't run into this scenario a hundred times over?"

"Iron Man has to make an appearance tonight," Tony declared with a determined tone, fingers constantly in movement as he worked on the repairs.

"No, he doesn't. Leave it to the government to protect Pepper. And you, we can keep you secure until this all blows over. Find out who the woman is…"

"Secure?" Tony laughed. "What? You going to lock me up in a box?" He shook his head with disapproval, "I can fix this, I just need a little more time."

What Rhodes couldn't understand was the full extent of that sentiment.

"You can't keep doing this, Tony," Rhodes tried, but his opinion went unheeded, yet again. "You don't think about the lives around you. Everything is focused on your next thrill, and that's all this is to you. It's an adrenaline rush to push all the attention spot on Tony Stark. What _you_ can do, what _you_ can achieve."

Tony flinched, but the man was already too caught up in his speech to notice.

He raised his voice in imitation, "_Oh, Mr. Tony Stark has done it again_…" Point made he turned it back, "Fine, you did good this once, but you said it yourself, you aren't the hero type. I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines waiting for you to screw up."

"So am I." Tony spun the chair around, with a look that was saturated with smugness.

It made Rhodes entirely uncomfortable, "What?"

"Are you done?"

_Never_, "I think so."

"Good," Tony continued, standing and moving past the confused man. "Now let's go get you into that suit."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N. – Yay! Update! Skipped a day, but what can I say, Barnes and Noble was opening. Although it turned out a bit disappointing over-all. I think I will stick with my Borders.

…..\\--+--/…..


	10. Socializing with the Enemy

…..\\--+--/…..

Socializing with the Enemy

…..\\--+--/…..

The sun had set, but there were still a few rays of rose and gold that escaped through the tall buildings that scattered the worn street. It was an area of town that knew no good, and if it were for any other reason Tony Stark would have avoided it easily. He had borrowed a car for discretion. Although, as an afterthought, he wondered if he should have let Rhodey know.

35 Westerly. It was run-down, but he knew better than to assume it was vacant. He took his time entering the warehouse, strolling as if it were a jaunt down the corner. His dark suit was fitting, with a pale blue undershirt that stood out against the shadows. The look was every bit professional when he stepped into those doors.

"Mr. Stark," the familiar woman's voice sounded. She stood at ease in the center of the clear expanse. There was no liter on the ground aside from a few boxes pushed against the walls and covered with dusted sheets. She wore white this night, a suit, practically shimmering from the limited light that was allowed entry through the high windows of the building.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure," Tony stopped, giving a curious tilt of the head in her direction. "Miss…?"

"No," she responded with little amusement. "You haven't had the pleasure."

"Original place you picked here," he continued, taking another glance around. She appeared to be alone.

"This dump?" she scoffed. "Do I look like the type, Mr. Stark? I much prefer the pleasantries of a thousand thread sheet."

"I didn't come here for proposals."

"I did," the woman snapped, turning to the shadows behind her. Tony knew at that moment, she was not alone. "What do you propose, Griggs?"

"I propose we stop wasting my time," the new voice sounded, the heavy Russian thick. "I am certain Mr. Stark here agrees."

The lanky man stepped just into sight, hands in pockets in a casual manner. "No suit? That is very courageous for such an…irrational man."

"I don't think _irrational_ is the word you are looking for," Tony suggested with an air of casualness. What he felt was anything but.

"Given your speech, your decisions with the public, your lack of appropriate security, even your decision to come here alone," the stranger tilted his head, observing. "I think it is entirely appropriate."

It made for an uncomfortable congregation. "Regardless, I didn't come here tonight to discuss my flaws."

"Down to business," the woman interjected. "That's a good sign."

Tony chose to ignore her, focusing on the new figure, "Why go after Potts?"

"Because she's one of the few things you care about, Mr. Stark," the woman answered, despite his opinion of her.

"She's a personal assistant…" he replied, shifting his stance. Nothing went unnoticed by Grigori.

"Who has been in your employment for…" Dregg paused as the man turned back to him. "…four years now. That is a significant amount of time to work directly under Tony Stark, from what I have been told." Tony's shoulders tensed and the man saw it easily. "She is a very beautiful woman, yes?"

"You obviously haven't researched my life well," Tony chuckled in an attempt to tone down the discussion. "As I live for beautiful women."

"A fine life," he responded with a grin. "But this woman…she makes you watch your tongue." His eyes narrowed. "And your eyes." Stark's own smile was still in place, but it was forced, and his eyes had dimmed just enough to give himself away. "She is not just a personal assistant. Not to you."

"What do you want from me?"

Finally, a little bit of acceptance. Dregg crossed his arms, "For now, I want the suit."

"You have the plans," Tony started, but the man was quick to interrupt.

"No, Mr. Stark," he explained with mirth. "I have no wish to wear the suit. You do that well enough. What I want from you is just one…simple…thing."

The words were slow and cutting. Whatever the request, it was not going to be acceptable. Tony allowed a certain range of fear to escape into his words, "You have it wrong, I'm not Iron Man."

"I want you to destroy Lou Jia," the man finished in all seriousness.

So the name wasn't a coincidence. The businessman had a wide range of enemies, but he was nowhere in the league of Stark Enterprises. He had tried pushing his own branch of weapon specialization, but it never had the clout. At least not before. In any case, there was no debate in the matter.

"No," Tony stated clearly, turning away from the blackmailer. "No more deaths."

"Then she dies," his voice came again, sickingly composed. "See, it is all very simple." Tony looked back, disgusted. "One life for another."

"I'm not Iron Man!" Tony said loudly, his voice echoing through the wide rafters. "And even if I had control over him anymore, I wouldn't do it!"

The man was on him in an instant, large hands gripping the collar of his jacket and pressing his face close. He had to bend slightly for the effect. There was the distinct smell of oregano, and for the first time Tony could make out the blue eyes as they narrowed in anger.

"I am growing very impatient, Mr. Stark," he hissed, making sure he had the full attention. "I want you to listen, and listen carefully. She cannot speak, she cannot hear, she cannot see, and she will not wake unless I provide you with the antidote. I provide you with the antidote when you have completed what I have asked. If you fail, you will both die, your military-friend will die, and your company will fall into ruin."

They stood for a moment, Tony silent in defiance. "Am I making myself clear, Mr. Stark?"

Tony tried to move out of the grasp, but there was no leeway. "If Iron Man kills Lou Jia, they will come after me," he shot back irritably.

"Yes," Dregg clarified with the unadorned word.

Both men could hear the phone vibrating in the silence that followed, but neither paid much mind as the woman stepped out of ear-shot.

Stark couldn't place the two players. Different regions, same organization? Both hired? Motives? "What do you get out of this?"

The dark man refused to answer, instead releasing the victim, causing Stark to stumble back until he had regained his footing.

"There must be some benefit for your part," he persisted and it seemed obvious by the man's expression. "How much are they paying you?"

"You have two more days," Dregg informed, holding up his fingers in the simple sign, complete with a smile that resonated his inner delight. "After that, there is nothing even I can do to save her."

The panic Tony felt in that moment was anything but forged, "I can't do what you are asking! I'm not Iron Man!"

"Do not lie to me!" the man responded quickly, face distorting with fury.

"He's not lying," the woman's calm voice interrupted, and this time, they both turned to her. Dregg was skeptical and turned away from the target to see for himself. The woman handed him her phone, streaming live with the local news station. He held the device, head tilted, eyes narrowed before turning back to the outnumbered man.

"What is this?" he questioned, holding the screen up for Tony to see.

"I don't know what you're asking me for," Tony replied, squinting to see the image more clearly. From what he could make out, Iron Man had just finished something miraculous again and was, in fact, at that very moment, being caught on film flying away from the scene. "But have to give it to the man, he has impeccable timing."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Craziness of a schedule. Hope some of you are enjoying a bit of holiday time. Which means you have a chance to review, yes?!

I appreciate everyone who's taken a bit of time to comment or ad this story to alerts. I do love! I'm glad I seem to be doing some justice to the comic, although, I shamefully have never read a stitch of them, just tried to research a lil bit. In any case, hopefully more coming soon to a fanfiction by you!

…..\\--+--/…..


	11. Running Out of Time

…..\\--+--/…..

Running Out of Time

…..\\--+--/…..

The lights were on inside the research facility, but it didn't help in the least from where Tony stood on the back deck. He had debated using the roof, but that had ended badly once before. A quick peek at his watch only encouraged the impatience.

The building was private, and the employees screened. Still, the late hour helped Stark's secretive mission. No one would be within range to see Rhodes' return, and the security would never question the Colonel's presence. In all, he thought it was a clever enough plan. If only Rhodes would follow it and return on time. It was already thirteen minutes past the hour.

Tony looked up at the familiar sound of the thrusters, relieved more than he would admit when he saw Rhodey. The suit fit his friend well enough, perhaps a little too well in his opinion. Sure enough, there was a distinct crashing of weight into the concrete when the power turned down, landing Rhodes in the secluded site.

"Welcome back," Tony greeted with a wide smile that he knew would echo the other man's. He started walking forward as Rhodes smoothly stood back to full height.

"Man!" Exclamation rang from the suit as the helmet rolled back to reveal the Colonel. His face was lit up with that expected wide grin. "What a rush!"

Tony gave a nod of agreement, giving a once-over glance for any damage. The news had said it was only a minor crime, some gas station robbery. A small-time criminal really, but there had still been a gun involved. "How did it run?"

"Tight," Jim replied as they started to walk into the building. As he came to the doorway he clipped the helmet, taking it off entirely to hold under his arm.

"Well, I did design it to anticipate the moves based on…"

"No," Rhodes interrupted before flexing his shoulders back. The heavy door closed behind them with surprising quietness. "I mean the suit is tight."

One machine sat at the center of attention in the wide room. As they approached, Tony gave a nod, knowing the sensors would pick up the action. He had designed it well, for the most part.

It resembled one of several at his house, with a few well-placed adjustments; he often called it Bob. The scientists that worked with it day in-and-out hardly even had an idea of the complexity of its programming. Tony couldn't resist the smile at his secrets. Boys with their toys. He didn't care if the statement was true.

Rhodes' voice interrupted Tony's thoughts, "I know you were trying to make the adjustments, but it still pulls on the shoulders."

"Well, that's fine," Tony stated as his amusement fell. He took a screwdriver off a nearby table. The handle was comfortable in his hand. There was nothing like the feel of a traditional tool when he was working. Bob joined in with a _whir_ as they set to work on the removal. "…it was only for a night."

"Yeah," Rhodes commented, the sparkle in his eye fading in disappointment. He held his arms out as the machine and man started to work together. It gave him a chance to turn the focus back to the original intention, "So did they see me?"

Tony hit one of the releases and put the screwdriver in his mouth as he pulled off one glove, talking through his teeth, "Yeah, they did."

He wasn't intending to get into a discussion about it, but Rhodes wouldn't turn away, his expression full of expectation. Tony put the piece on the table, next to the helmet, and took the tool back into his hand. "It's all taken care of."

Rhodes didn't seem convinced, "Tony…"

The other glove came off and it became easier for Rhodes to help. Tony hoped it would help distract him. The room was quiet except for the machine that had nearly detached the back shoulders.

"Don't ask me to go into details right now, Jim," Stark asserted as he finished pulling the shoulder off with a shuffle. It felt so much lighter when the pieces were powered and supporting themselves. Or perhaps he was just tired. "Not now."

There was a sharp pain through his shoulder that reminded him the muscle was not back to normal. He put the metal down.

"What about Pepper?" Rhodes pushed.

Even Bob betrayed Tony with a pause of silence as they both waited for an answer.

"I'm handling it," came the answer, short and harsh. Tony still refused to look him in the eye.

"That's what worries me."

It was becoming easier find a system of removing the gear, but it was still more of an effort than Tony preferred. He took a mental note to work on that when things calmed down.

"I'll need a ride home," he suggested, handing the screwdriver to Rhodes. The rest was easy enough to do on his own.

"Didn't you bring the car?" Rhodes looked over as the other man leaned against the table.

"More or less," Tony remarked, face creasing with an innocent look Rhodes knew too well. "Which is exactly why I need you to drive me home."

Jim's eyes widened, "You took my car?!"

"You took my suit," Tony countered. "Which I think is a little more lucrative than a Tahoe."

_You're running out of time_, Tony heard his own voice interrupt his banter. He took a peek at his watch, but the time did nothing to help the situation. When he looked back up it didn't take much to see Rhodes had kept on talking. "What?"

"I said it has nothing to do with borrowing it," Rhodes continued. "All you had to do was ask, but again, you didn't."

There were a few responses that flickered through his mind, but Tony wisely refrained on voicing them. Instead, he chose something a little more heartfelt. "I'm still working on that asking-for-permission thing."

Bob didn't allow for much time to respond, instead poking at Rhodes again, missing. "Ow!"

Tony only rolled his eyes, "Stop being a baby."

…..\\--+--/…..

It was darker than Tony remembered, as he walked up the steps and inserted the new code. The door opened easily, but it did not make him feel any more welcomed. He did not ask for lights; it would have made things seem even more realistic. His suit jacket was placed on the table by the door.

Tony Stark was safe at home, while others…no, not others…Pepper was still in danger. Logic told him there was nothing more he could do in the brief hours before sunrise. It still didn't mean he would get any sleep. Truth was, he would probably stroll to the liquor cabinet next, have a martini, sit on the couch and think. Think, in the dark and watching the shadows play, until something new came to mind on the situation.

"Jarvis?"

The A.I. had been safely reasserted into the cleaned system, but it never hurt to check. Tony thought of a hundred quips to throw at the friend, and as silly as it sounded even to himself, the program had evolved into just that. Perhaps not in the traditional sense, but his goal hadn't been to create just another personality to agree with his every word. There were enough people in the world that could manage that.

'_Don't scare me like that again,_' he would have said.

And Jarvis would have responded without pause with an endearing shot, '_Next time I will try to think of your emotional wellbeing before I jump ship to save my programming._'

Instead, he said nothing.

"Welcome home, sir," was the simple reply to the greeting, and when it was over, they were both comfortable with that.

After all, Jarvis knew they were not the only two in the room.

Tony finally looked up and across to the wide windows, but there was another dark figure enjoying the nighttime view. He would have taken it for his imagination, except eventually the stranger turned around.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- So, who can guess what is coming up next?!

Thanks to Rummi for your suggestion. The worst part is, I know I have a slight problem with that, but when I get down to writing it I keep forgetting. That, and repeating words. I find a word, and I like the word, and I forget I used the word two paragraphs earlier! Bah. Hehe.

…..\\--+--/…..


	12. Waking Up

…..\\--+--/…..

Waking Up

…..\\--+--/…..

Harold Hogan sat in a plush chair. It was not as comfortable as it looked and his large frame assisted in his opinion. The sky had long gone dark and the staff had offered him a bed, but the chauffeur didn't feel it appropriate. He couldn't ignore the anxiety that had built over the hours. The first shift of security had already come and gone from the doors outside and his boss had failed to call. Not that it was all that surprising.

Happy shifted his legs, crossing them in the other direction. The view was nice…before…when the sun was out and he was able to see more clearly. Now it was nothing but a mix of colored lights from the remaining cars below and the streets that held them. His hands were folded casually in his lap. For a while he had watched the news, but the screen had since died down to little else but a flicker of illumination in the room.

So when the lights flipped on it took him by surprise.

Hogan stood when a nurse entered, although she was not adorned in the earlier attire of the staff. She wore a skirt, black and to the knee, with heels much higher than ever seen on a typical nurse. If she hadn't shown her I.D. as she continued into the room, Hogan would have been quicker to voice his concern.

"Tania Rosenbaum, of S.H.I.E.L.D." She let the I.D. fall back from around her neck, lifting her case's strap from her shoulder to let the container rest on the still bed sheets that covered the patient. The heart monitor continued its pulsing with modest interest in the newcomer.

Hogan had heard their name briefly on one or more occasions, but he wasn't much more than the driver. He was rarely told details on purpose. "I wasn't told…"

"Mr. Stark has been kept otherwise occupied," Tania responded quickly, although her voice was warmer than her posture.

The woman was young enough, but the faint lines were just starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Her hands moved smoothly as she opened the contents and took out a long, blank envelope and placed it on the stand by the bed. Aside from a brief glance, she had yet looked Hogan in the eye. "I've been instructed to provide Ms. Potts with the antidote."

He watched curiously, thoughts immediately to the poison used, "You know what it is?"

"Quite well," Tania paused. The emotion passed and she took out a capped needle. "And several variations besides."

"So she'll be alright?" he asked, never questioning that he might come across slightly too eager.

"A little weak for the first few days," she continued, readying the dosage as she explained. "This poison follows the trail of similarly high dosage venom, affecting the nervous system first. It will take the longest to repair itself, but yes, Ms. Potts will have a full recovery."

It seemed like such a small act, as she inserted the needle into the I.V. but within moments Pepper's heart slowed to a much more acceptable rate. The agent smiled to herself, even knowing what the result was going to be.

"Thank you," Hogan offered sheepishly. It was enough to make her turn and regard him. This time he was the one to avoid her eyes.

"She's lucky, to have people who care about her so much."

Hogan looked to her with confusion, "I'm just…" What was there to say? _I'm just the driver?_ It was better just to keep it simple, "Yes."

Tania nodded, closing the case and pulling the strap back to her shoulder with skilled ease.

"She should wake before too long," she informed Hogan as she took the envelope from the table, handing it out to him. "Give this to her. It will explain a little, at least."

He didn't reply as he took the paper from her obediently. Tania gave one more smile, weakly, before turning and walking out of the room to leave the pair alone once more.

Hogan shifted the envelope in his hand, eyes lingering over the empty doorway. It was still quiet in the halls, quiet in the room, quiet as his jaw tensed uneasily over the thought of Stark. He was a good boss, a friendly guy even, but he shouldn't have gotten Pepper involved in the first place. She was too good a girl for that.

"Happy?" a soft voice interrupted and he turned with surprise. Pepper's eyes were open, but her head still remained on the white pillow. Hogan hadn't expected the solution to act so soon, but he would be the last to complain.

"Hey,"he greeted gently. A little too gently, he reminded himself, and his lips fell back into their characteristic flat line. "I'm glad you're awake, Ms. Potts." A little too formal, and he knew she'd correct it.

"Pepper," she confirmed with the expected reply. This time she did try to sit up, "There was a…"

It failed miserably and Hogan moved forward, hand on her shoulder as he motioned her back down. Still, her eyes looked up with panic, "Where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark should be fine," Hogan replied professionally, removing his hand and taking a step back. She decided to compromise, finding the button and pulling the back to more of a sitting position. "He had some things to take care of, he said."

The bed's movement stopped and the expression on her face encouraged him to explain further, "Wasn't too keen on leaving you alone though, so I've been trying to keep you company. Not much of a talker though."

Pepper visibly relaxed and even gave a smile of appreciation to the bodyguard. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Hogan smiled back. "You had us all worried."

Like that, her smile fell as she tried to put together the pieces, "What happened?"

"You were poisoned," he answered quickly, realizing that she wanted a little more information than that. "But someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. came by earlier with the antidote."

The second the words rolled off his tongue, Hogan cursed at the simple-minded account. He had never been smart with words, but this was on the verge of ridiculousness.

"Did they say anything?" she pressed further.

"She left this," Hogan continued, remembering the envelope in his hand. He held it out for her and she took it, staring at the white material curiously.

"I can go," he offered, almost hoping for a chance to end the embarrassment. "You know, if you want to read it in private."

"No," Pepper said quickly, looking back up to the man. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay."

He hadn't expected her answer, but said nothing, only nodded as he moved back to the familiar chair to take a seat. Pepper seemed anxious as she carefully pried the seal apart and removed the letter from its place. She leaned back into the bed as she read; eyes narrow and lips tight with concern.

…..\\--+--/…..

The stranger turned away again after confirming Tony's presence in the quiet room. There was something calming about watching the movement below as the black waves crashed against shadow.

"_I am Iron Man_," he snickered, repeating the famous words from Stark's very public speech.

"You think you're the only superhero in the world?" Every time, it seemed easier to ask that question. Still, the billionaire on the other side of the room remained quiet. The dark figure turned and began to walk forward. "Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

Tony's shoulders tensed, "Who the hell are you?" It seemed lately that his home had become far too open to visitors, and it did not settle well.

"Nick Fury," the stranger introduced, finally coming into the single, dim light of the room. It was unusual how it made his naturally dark skin glow with almost a shade of red, but the prominent patch over his eye still remained strikingly black. "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

That announcement had been Tony's last guess, in fact, it hadn't been a guess at all, and he remained still, taking in the information a little slower than an average day. Eventually, his lips formed an: "Oh."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Minor Edits, that whole 'repeating' I warned myself about last chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! I lovem very much!


	13. Discussions

…..\\--+--/…..

Discussions

…..\\--+--/…..

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

It didn't matter how the man got into the house, but Tony was long tired of the surprise meetings. He had a multi-billion dollar company at his fingertips if he wanted that sort of day-to-day living.

"Jarvis, lights," he ordered and the room lit on command. Tony continued on to his original task until there was a glass in his hand and a slim helping of warm whiskey entering the open reaches.

"Look, I don't mind listening to another proposal from the government," he explained, putting the bottle down and raising the glass to his lips. The liquid stung in a soothing fashion before he turned back to Fury. "It's flattering, really, but I'm not interested in working under your supervision."

"It's not a matter of working under, Mr. Stark, but with," Fury corrected, lips turned downward in disapproval. "And I find your attitude less appreciative…"

Tony stifled a snort of disgust at the reprimand and took another sip as Fury continued.

"…than I would have expected towards the very people who saved Virginia Potts' life."

"Pepper?" The glass was away from his lips in an instant, Tony's full attention on the other man in the room. "She's…?"

"Recovering," Fury confirmed.

The whiskey was placed back on the counter. Tony had been too afraid to go back yet, not with her state up in the air. As for the conditions over her safety, if he had accomplished it, she would have never forgiven him. But it did not mean they were in the clear yet. His eyes turned back to Fury.

"We've seen that attack a few times before," Fury went on to explain. "He likes to refer to himself as Wormwood. His real name is Grigori Dregg, from Omsk, Russia, specializing in poisons, venom, traditional weaponry. He has a fair number of connections. Although, being an assassin he naturally has no affiliations with the Soviet government."

It was an interesting inconsistency.

"Figured it was something like that," Tony muttered, earning a curious look from the Director. "The accent," he clarified. Fury nodded and Tony went on to the next subject, "What about the woman?"

"Xi Liang," Fury answered. It was good to finally have a name for the face. "Her father was a petty thief, but enough to get her into the world of crime. Since then she hasn't been associated with any big names. But if she is working with Dregg, it's safe to assume she's trying to get her foot in with something bigger. Dregg isn't known for taking apprentices or partnerships." He snickered quietly, "Thinks of himself as having too much of a work ethic to accept assistance."

It was good information, and certainly more than Tony had earlier in the evening. It didn't make the two any less dangerous, but it did make them more human. But nothing was free in this world.

"Well, you're good," he admitted with a tilt of the chin.

"Good, but far from perfect," Fury confirmed with a dark eye. His posture was still solid, shoulders back and feet apart. There were several chairs close, but it never came to mind to sit. "You would be an asset to us, Mr. Stark, I'm not going to play games with well-known facts."

"And I'm not interested in playing games at all," Tony shot back tensely. "What exactly is it you think I can help you with, Mr. Fury? Money? Trinkets?" He smiled. "Cause I have a lovely line of A.I. puppies I've been thinking about putting on the market."

Fury seemed less than amused, turning away and stepping back, indicating to a folder on the glass coffee table. He continued to the window where he had first taken position, staring out into the dark atmosphere.

Tony watched skeptically, eventually stepping forward and taking up the object of notice. He opened the manila where, proudly displayed at the top of the pile, was a crystal-clear image of his reflection, through the open helm of the Iron Man suit. He looked back up to the man, but Fury never turned back around.

Looking back at the image, Tony flipping it to the front, revealing the next, and the next. Pictures of himself, Rhodey, Pepper, Hogan, Obadiah…then there were more. Other faces he hadn't seen before. Two in suits, a dark-haired woman, a man in a suit. A winged man was the more prominent and he couldn't turn his eyes away.

"As I implied, Mr. Stark, you are not the only superhero out there," Fury's voice interrupted the fascination. Tony looked back up, eyes narrowed in question.

"Some come out a little more publicly than others, but private or public, we prefer to clarify what side of the field they are playing. Could you imagine the chaos if every identity and story reached the news on these people?" Fury turned back with arms crossed. "Normal citizens would feel terrified of their own shadow if they truly thought the things I see everyday were possible."

It sounded ridiculous. Technologies Tony could see, could understand and wrap his hands around and twist apart like it were nothing more than another jigsaw puzzle. But the wings? Then again, there was a day people thought it impossible to fly. However, he wasn't bothered by being called a Doubting Thomas.

Fury continued, "This is not a peaceful world, and the technologies that exist are not always used for good, as I know you have experienced yourself."

That was one thing Tony had to agree with. But that brought to mind one of his biggest fears since Afghanistan: if his suit fell into the wrong hands. Whether it was another user, or someone using him, it all was the same intention.

"We can always use new talent, Mr. Stark, and I think it might help to give you a little direction," Fury paused. "As you said yourself, with your track-record…"

"I'm not the same person I was…" Tony replied defensively.

"Aren't you?" Fury asked just as quick, and Tony grew quiet. "You will find that changing is a lot harder when you don't have anyone."

That struck hard, being the topic of the moment in Tony's life, and he moved back to the counter to retrieve his glass. He had given much thought to the few people in his life, realizing just how few there really were.

"It's late." It was not a suggestion. Tony took a long drink, finishing off the golden liquor.

"So it is," Fury agreed, watching carefully. Tony could practically feel the lone eye focus on his action and put the empty glass down. "Now that you understand our position more clearly, I'll be looking forward to introducing you to the team." Tony turned to acknowledge the man, and Fury gave the slightest of smiles. "Good night, Mr. Stark."

Like that, he was gone.

A hologram, Tony was sure from the particles that lingered just at the end. But it was one of the most advanced he had seen. Perhaps a tour of the organization would be in order. But there was something much more important to attend to first.

"Jarvis?"

The response came quickly, "Yes, Sir?"

Tony had already started walking, "Can you get the shower started?"

"Right away, Sir."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- A few minor edits on the last chapter. Just my silliness in word repetition. Thank you for the reviews! Hopefully more coming soon!

For all of you worried about a Happy/Pepper, I could give it all away, but I did call this a suspense-fic for a reason! I'm glad to know I'm doing a good job. Whoohoo for me!

…..\\--+--/…..


	14. Confessions

…..\\--+--/…..

Confessions

…..\\--+--/…..

He just watched her for a while. The curtain was pulled just right so that Tony could settle in the doorway, but he had always been taught not to lean as a child. She hadn't noticed him yet, at least from everything her posture gave away.

Pepper Potts sat in the stiff bed that had been propped up to a full sit, a book in her hand and tableside light turned on just enough to light the pages. She seemed fascinated with it, and he, likewise, simply watched her. It had been too close.

"It's okay to come in."

The sound of her voice took him by surprise, but Tony resisted the reflex to jump. Instead he took a step forward and tossed a noticeable glance to the sleeping bodyguard in the chair across the room.

"I'm going to have to have a few words with Happy tomorrow. He was supposed to call me."

Pepper closed the book, hoping the letter inside had gone unnoticed. Tony looked tired, and the last thing she wanted was another thing for him to worry about. She followed his eyes to Happy, giving a small smile, "He would have, stubborn man. But it was late and I was pretty insistent against it."

Hogan had struggled against sleep at first, but the quiet room, the dark lighting…eventually Pepper had heard the quiet snore that escaped.

"So he decided to sleep on the job?" Tony asked, keeping the tone low as he stepped closer to the bed.

"He was already exhausted," Pepper replied. "And refused to leave until he heard from you."

The reactor was hidden beneath the dark material of his shirt, long sleeved, and just loose enough. He looked…spruced. She glanced back up and met his gaze. What was it Happy had said? Tony had some things to take care of?

"And, knowing you, I'm sure you were off doing something extraordinarily heroic."

He didn't smile at that, taking her hand between his fingers. The man always had a way of mixing her emotions.

Tony never looked away, giving the sort of private smile she had only caught on a rare occasion, "I was afraid."

The confession was simple and piercing in the quiet room.

"So was I," Pepper admitted, but her fears were long from over. "They are going to keep coming after you."

"I never thought they would turn onto you," he apologized.

The very idea of his naivety seemed ridiculous, "You mean like Obadiah?"

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, correcting her with a tilt of the chin, "That was personal."

"It's always personal, just sometimes we don't always realize why."

Pepper hadn't noticed her fingers tighten around his.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for building that suit."

"I'm not trying to make you feel sorry," she raised a hand to his face. The skin was smooth and her palm just brushed the neatly trimmed hair on his chin. "But we both can't go into this blindly, and you have a habit of act first, think later."

"You're right," he agreed after a pause. Only then did Pepper realize how close he had leaned in. "Can't really argue with that."

_Professional_…

Or how brown his eyes were, but she couldn't look away. Tony closed the distance, lips pressing to her own in a way she had dreamed of many-a-night. Pepper could feel the round imprint press against her own chest, his hand in her hair, warm lips caressing…

It was over too quickly. Tony released the pressure first, forehead still pressed to Pepper with a sigh of relief and a chuckle, "You taste…" He breathed, and she felt his hand work into her hair more. "Like Pepper."

Her eyes opened wide and Pepper leaned away from him as much as she was able. He took the hint, backing away just enough for her to release a hand and let it cover her mouth.

"I can't believe you…" she hissed, suddenly very aware who she had just kissed. Also, of the sleeping man on the other side of the room. "you…"

Pepper looked back to Tony, but he only looked contentedly stunned, "Oh god, and I'm disgusting right now. I've been in the hospital all day, and I haven't even brushed my teeth."

Then he chuckled, and her eyes were still in panic, darting between Happy and the man who was practically sitting in her lap.

"This is not funny!"

"You're right," Tony stopped laughing, trying to give a more serious expression. There was no doubt he was pleased with himself. "Very not funny."

"What were you thinking?!" Pepper asked with narrowed eyes that had just begun to water.

He saw, and squeezed her hand gently enough for her to notice he still held one. Again, she found she couldn't look away, not yet when he began to plead with a single look.

"How I've wanted to do that for a very long time," Tony answered every bit serious. "And I almost lost the chance forever."

Professional had flown out the door.

"We can't…" As if the action would help, Pepper shook her head, trying to look down, but he would have none of it. Another hand held her chin up until she couldn't ignore him.

"Why?"

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"Explain it to me."

She clung to the hope of something to divert the conversation, be interrupted, anything. But Hogan was silent and there was something about a dim lit room that made even the worst sins feel the need for a confession. With a sigh, she let the feelings spew.

"You have no idea what it's like," Pepper started. "I've spent so long, trying to convince everyone else, trying to convince myself, that you hired me because I was the best, not because I was a pretty face. And if we, if anything…"

He resisted a laugh at her panicked explanation, but the smile was wide enough to give away his feeling on the matter.

Pepper was the epitome of confusion, "What are you smiling about?"

"Is that it?"

"Is that it?" she repeated, leaning back as far as she was able. "There's everything that comes with that…"

"I didn't hire you," he clarified before she could continue.

"I don't understand, but I was there, and the interview, and…"

"Who told you?" Tony interrupted.

She hadn't thought it mattered at the time. Pepper stuttered, "I don't…"

"Obi told you, didn't he? That you were accepted."

It was an excuse. Of course Tony never technically hired her. How often did she bring him the papers for approval? He was a name on a paper; an image of a company. Only recently had that stopped being enough for the man.

"Well, it doesn't change what people have said…" The whispers behind her back were hard enough to deal with, "…will say…"

He cut her off with another kiss, and she knew she should have expected it this time. Tony refused to let it go, but for once she was happy for that little inconvenience. This time, it all disappeared until there was only them. And if a moment was all she was going to have, she wanted it to linger as long as possible.

Tony was the first to pull away again, the smile more genuine than she had seen in a long time. "I'm Tony Stark," he remarked casually. "People are always going to talk. Can't I give them a reason, at least?"

"You always do this," Pepper whispered back. "I can't decide if this is a wonderful moment, or a horrible moment."

"Can I pick the former?" he teased.

"Tony…"

He sat back on the bed and like that, Pepper knew the moment was over. "I just want to be clear on one thing from now on, Ms. Potts."

"And what is that, Mr. Stark?" she answered, with a soft smile and teasing formality to match his own. She was tired, Pepper told herself. That was why she had caved so easily. Everything would be more clear in the morning.

"You're not allowed to leave me like you almost let happen here."

Her expression was nothing short of incredulous, "Like I…?"

"No," Tony shook his head, shushing her protest. "I won't have any arguing about it. We've already clarified that I am entirely helpless without you."

"I wouldn't call it helpless," Pepper corrected.

"I would," he admitted with earnestness. "It was a complete wreck today. And that was only one day."

"Part of a day."

"Even worse."

Pepper shook her head just slightly enough to make the point. It was ridiculous: the idea of her and him. Him…being in the room with her, the feel of his lips, of his hand, the look in his eyes when hers met them. "What are you doing, Tony Stark?"

"Waking up," he replied without pause.

Pepper knew better, "You look exhausted."

"Doesn't mean I'm leaving."

She was still awkwardly aware of the other man, "What about Harold?"

"He's still here?" Tony turned to the sleeping figure. "I guess I should send him home."

Tony didn't waste any time, getting down and circling the bed. On the way he rehearsed a slew of ideas for waking Hogan, but he did feel bad for the man and instead decided to take the standard route. Tony shuffled his arm, and a recite or two of his name finally got Hogan's attention.

"Eh?" The chauffeur responded groggy. Surprised at the new occupant in the room, he was on his feet in an instant. "Mr. Stark! I was going to…"

"I know. Don't worry about it," Tony replied calmly with a nod and motion to the door. "Time to go home, get some rest. Don't worry about the car today, I've got it handled."

Still, Hogan didn't move, looking from his boss to the patient. Pepper could tell the driver was having difficulty figuring out if that was a blessing or punishment. She decided to clear the confusion.

"What he's trying to say, Harold, is thank you."

"More or less," Tony agreed.

There weren't many options to follow the dismissal from the room. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sir," Hogan gave a nod to Tony first, followed by Pepper. "Ms. Potts."

"Good night, Happy," she smiled and he gave one more nod before stepping past the curtain and heading down the hall.

Tony went to the newly unoccupied chair and pulled it closer to the bed.

Pepper just watched, "What are you doing?"

"You've been asking that a lot tonight, Potts," Tony responded with the familiar endearment. "But to answer your question, I'm sitting down."

With that, he did take a seat, settling comfortably with his elbows on the arm, hands folded and leg crossed. It didn't occur to Pepper that he wouldn't just…leave eventually.

"You should go home too. Get some sleep," she suggested.

"I can sleep later," he had no intentions of leaving, giving her his full attention. "What I'm interested in is what you were reading. Is it any good?"

It took Pepper a minute to realize what he was asking, and then remembered the book…and the letter.

"Oh," she looked down at the closed hardcover. "I don't really know yet."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- I suppose I let you all go without any Tony/Pepper for a while, huh? I hope this made up for a bit and set things back on track!

…..\\--+--/…..


	15. Playing With Fire

…..\\--+--/…..

Playing With Fire

…..\\--+--/…..

"He is playing games with me!"

The Russian voice radiated through the small building with a furious grumble, hand thrown against the table. The silence that followed was unmatched. His pale eyes were narrowed, focusing on the small stove in the complex. Two pots boiled, the lids almost letting off as much steam as the man.

"Come on now, Griggs," Liang risked with a hand on his shoulder.

"Grigori," he snapped with a yank out of contact, disgusted at her touch. She would have never been his choice. Red lips…smooth skin the color of wheat…but her eyes, they were as black as the devil. "My name is Grigori."

"Griggs, he never takes things seriously. You should know that by now," the woman tried to explain. Her red and black patterned dress shuffled enough to cause the assassin to turn in her direction. "He's a playboy. He's always had the money where things like this," she paused. "…people like her…" Liang leaned in closer. "…they aren't worth shit to him."

"No!" He roared again in frustration, fist reaching out to grab what collar he was able. Liang barely flinched at the contact, even as spit flew when he yelled, "I have seen the way he looks at her!"

"Not everyone is a romantic," she replied calmly with stiff features. Dregg released her, shoving her frail body to the other side of the kitchen.

It was a drab room, very much in his style of things. He didn't need much to orchestrate his business. "I do not trust this silence."

Dregg stepped to the pots, taking a spoon from the counter where it had dribbled its vile color into the laminate. With the ease of a professional, he lifted the lid and began to stir the nearest component. "We have no visual on him or the woman?"

"He went into the hospital…"

"But he would never stay there all day!" He interrupted, tired of the woman's foolishness. "Not with the time restriction. Not if her life were still in danger." The spoon was out again and thrown back into place. The clang of metal on metal sounded before Dregg stepped away once again. "He is either being foolish and wasting time, or something has changed."

He pulled back one of the flimsy, folding chairs and sat down, leaning until the back was against the wall. The anger had stumbled into thoughtfulness, his hand taking residence over his mouth.

And he sat.

"I want someone on the house," Dregg finally ordered, letting the legs of the chair fall back to the ground. He had been concerned to do it earlier, having difficulty putting faith in hired help. However, they had already gone too long without action and a small plague of doubt had crept in. "I want to make certain we know his actions if Stark has left the hospital."

Liang grew apprehensive at his unease, "How could anything change? No one else has the antidote, right?"

His expression only darkened in response.

"Grigori?" Liang asked with tense severity.

…..\\--+--/…..

Tania stepped into the large office, her heels tapping against the patterned metallic floor. Her targeted meeting was sitting on the far side of the room, feet propped against the table which curved around the front and followed the side. His chair was leaned back in a posture where Fury could easily rest, comfortably watching the moving atmosphere outside the wide windows that adorned nearly half of the room. Tania often blamed the man's age for the perpetual contemplative relapses, even if he denied the claim.

She passed by _his_ wall, with awards and photographs taken through the years. The Director was proud of his accomplishments, as he should be.

"The message was delivered?" He turned to her, his single exposed eye determined to find the answer he was looking for. His feet dropped so that he could sit up properly, taking up a paper that sat alone on the desk.

"Yes, Sir," Tania replied. It felt lonely in the room and the look on his face gave away his discontent. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

"It doesn't matter if it was the right thing," Fury stood, paper in hand, back straight. "It's the smart thing. We have an opportunity and I'm not prepared to lose it."

"But will she listen?"

The Director walked past with his reply, not pausing for an instant, "She loves him. She'll do exactly what we want."

The doors opened before he ever made contact. The conversation was over and Tania couldn't help the sigh. Statistics would say it was her gender that was the leading cause for her compassion.

_Damn the statistics_, sometimes that very feature could provide insight beyond the obvious. She thought over Fury's final statement, "…or the exact opposite."

Tania left the empty office, doors closing silently behind her.

…..\\--+--/…..

"This is ridiculous…"

"…ly genius," Tony interrupted Pepper's protests. "I know."

She only stared at him with wide astonishment at his arrogance.

Tony turned away with a shake of the head, "What is it with people and these 'looks' they keep giving me?" They continued down the hospital corridors, dressed in the yellow and grey scrubs that really didn't suit anyone. But the designs and colors were the product of some art-intellectual's insight, so it must have been for a good reason. "I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," Pepper conceded at his side, hair pulled back and up from her neck. Tony had gone for a baseball cap himself and a backpack to complete the look. It wasn't the most brilliant disguise, but the goal was to be as ordinary as possible until they could make it out of the building. They discretely followed a pair of adjuncts.

"You don't believe me."

"I feel silly," she answered dryly. They passed a tall man in a dark suit and Pepper couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't come for them. The stranger didn't notice the pair in the least, to her relief.

"Better to feel silly than dead," Tony answered solemnly as they walked through a double-door. An ambulance was waiting and the paramedic standing at the vehicle door smiled.

Tony smiled, following the large-girthed man to the open back. "Thanks."

"Anytime," the paramedic replied, helping Pepper up and in.

_Anytime_. Tony would rather circumstances avoided it in the first place. "Hopefully we won't have to pull this stunt _that_ often."

"Or ever again," Pepper added with a defiant glance at Tony.

As much as she tried to hide it, she was afraid. The ambulance doors closed behind them and Tony took a seat next to the woman, comfortably close, "Not that you would ever worry about such a thing, but…if you were worried, you look gorgeous even in scrubs."

Pepper refused to look at him, but her lips turned up at the corners against her will. Her back was straight, eyes scanning through the opening of the front. The driver had started off and the escape had been successful. "You're such a fibber."

"I've been known to from time to time," Tony couldn't deny. "Usually when trying to get out of blatant responsibility. But about a woman's beauty?" He leaned back against the seat. "Never."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Thank you again for the reviews! Bit more excitement here…moving along, moving along.

For those other writers out there, go check out the ironman forums. I put a challenge out there for people interested and will try to update with new ideas at least once a week, preferably on Tuesdays.

…..\\--+--/…..


	16. Never a Dull Moment

…..\\--+--/…..

Never a Dull Moment

…..\\--+--/…..

The pair took the opportunity to enter through the garage, following the long trail down the side that twisted smoothly around and under the house. It wasn't much further, really, but the dark grey pavement turned in just the right angle to make the journey seem longer on foot. Stark always took any opportunity to add a little more excitement in his life.

Pepper, on the other hand, was reminded harshly of the one time she had gone on a luge. She had been only a child at the time, but she failed horribly ending with scraped knees and chin. She just wasn't the risk-taker. Yet here she was, following in his footsteps like it was a grand adventure.

The strangest part was Tony himself. He had remained uncharacteristically quiet, offering little but a smile here and there, a touch of the hand on her elbow as they rounded a corner, a sigh. But he watched everything, lips firm in a contemplative manner that felt foreign to the assistant. He was concerned.

The walls opened up to the working garage, cars neatly lined in place. Her eyes caught the Cobra…It still pained her as much as it had when she had first discovered the damage. Tony probably saw it as only another project to immerse himself into.

"Jarvis, is the security update running?" Tony asked, drawing Pepper's attention as he half-jogged through the machines and up the step in the ground.

"Strong, Sir," the A.I. replied.

There was distinct relief and Pepper smiled, "Good to hear your voice again, Jarvis."

"Thank you, Ms. Potts," he answered with a softer tone. If he had a physical demeanor she was certain Jarvis would have shot a critical look towards Tony as he took a seat at the comfortable desk. "I only hope the dear Master has learned his lesson."

"Never run with scissors unless you're sure you're not going to fall," Tony offered, distractedly pulling off the cap and tossing it on the table. He began to pull up cameras that displayed over the wide arrangement of screens. "Anything to report?"

"It has been quiet; nothing on the parameter. However, I received a transmission from Mr. Fury earlier this morning."

Tony looked up, "Transmission?"

"I was unable to track his location," Jarvis continued. "He sent an .avi file under the strictest confidence, although he did make an exception in the case of Ms. Potts, should she arrive."

Pepper hoped her tension went unnoticed at the mention of the Director.

Tony didn't look her way, "Well that's…weird."

She saw the chance for a shot and wasn't about to let it pass, "Yes, because your life is completely like that of the normal citizen."

"I meant the tracking," Tony retorted with a glance before turning his concentration to the screens. He quickly pulled up a program she wasn't familiar with. The closest thing she could make out was the sketched outlines of a map that filled the frame from time to time. "I thought I fixed it."

Pepper leaned in closer, trying for innocence in her words, "Who is he?"

"The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I had this sinking sensation we'd be hearing more from them," she responded standing upright again and feeling otherwise useless. "What are your thoughts?"

"Still new," he turned the seat to face the woman. Pepper, in turn, leaned back against the fame of the desk. Neither paid any mind to the closeness of their position. "I'm unconvinced of the liberties they'd let me keep, but they're annoyingly persistent, aren't they?"

"You've noticed that too?" Pepper asked, but he didn't reply. Instead Tony tilted the seat back and faced the closest television.

"Jarvis, throw it on the north wall."

Instantaneously the screen came to life and the familiarly dark features were displayed.

"_Mr. Stark_," The image addressed stiffly.

"Just what I was looking forward to coming home to," Tony remarked.

"_If you're watching this, I assume your assistant is well enough._ _I would have waited until your decision was a little more final, but there's been a development I cannot ignore_," Fury commenced.

"_We were informed of a hostage situation near the southern border of Pakistan. We don't know if it's terrorist, government, or otherwise, but the men who were taken were U.S. soldiers._"

Pictures flashed on the screen: man after man. Families. Uniforms. Finally ending with shots of the attack. There was little to see, but the blood and bruises could be distinguished easily. Tony's posture showed no emotion, but Pepper couldn't help but notice his eyes never once looked away.

"_Until they know more, the military won't touch it. It's too much of a risk. We think it's something they couldn't touch even if they did take action. Either way, we have no means of learning more without going in. Someone like Iron Man would have little difficulty with this case if he were to take interest in these men's lives._"

He was trying to instigate Tony, Pepper was sure. The soldiers, touching on the ego…

"_I've provided the last known coordinates and what little schematics were available for the region. I hope I am not proven wrong by entrusting you with this information. If you need anything else or have to contact me, you know the number._"

With that, the screen went black once more, but the outline of his impression still lingered.

"Those men…" Pepper was the first to breathe. She looked to Tony, but it was hard to determine his thoughts.

"Jarvis…?" Tony started much louder, but he wasn't given much time to finish the question before Jarvis answered.

"I've already processed the file."

"And?" the man waited for something significant out of the findings.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Frustrated, Tony stood up, "You are absolutely no help at all."

"It's not his fault," Pepper tried to appease, pushing away from the desk herself. However, her confidence was draining quickly. "Could this _Fury_ be anymore standoffish?"

Tony raised a brow at her use of the name, "Good guess."

If she had been less prepared, the slip might have caught her off guard. As things stood, it had always been her job to know the people interested in Stark Industries. Fury was no exception. He had made certain of it.

"Well, we haven't exactly had many people banging on the door asking for Iron Man's help," Pepper tried to cover, avoiding eye contact. She had never been good at lying, and with Tony it was near impossible. "Besides, he was practically bellowing authority."

"Agreed."

Tony seemed distracted, looking under papers and pushing aside the scraps that cluttered his space. The mess seemed to have only gotten worse since he had created the suit. The same suit that Pepper had expected he would have gone for hardly moments after the message finished.

"Are you going to go?"

"Not until I know you are safe," he contradicted Pepper's expectations before pulling open the drawer and when his hand came back into sight the weapon was firmly in place. Resorting to his creations. Pepper knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but when the look crossed his face like that…

He wouldn't be able to protect her forever. The events over the past day had made her realize that fact a few times over. When that day was to come she wasn't sure if she was more worried for herself or for him. Perhaps Fury was right, "You can't just lock me up, Anthony Stark."

"No, but I don't want to worry if you will still be here when I get back." The reply was made with every bit of seriousness and he came back to her, holding the weapon out. Pepper didn't take it.

"I never took you to be the possessive type?" she commented with only a small part of the statement a tease.

"I have my moments," Tony grinned, but the turn of the lips didn't last for long before the solemn tone came back. It was still strange to see from the man. He used to hide that side of him so well. "I've already implemented the new security measures and the house is clear, but I've had my pride hit enough times to know there's always something I could be missing."

"Only S.H.I.E.L.D. should know that I'm all right now," she tried to convince him, but he was close and somehow she couldn't make those brown eyes break away from hers. "No one will be looking for me yet."

He said nothing, only held the small weapon out further until she finally took it in her own hand. Pepper was the one to look away first, down at the cold handle and skimming the trigger. There were three settings: short-range wound, short-range kill, and long-range. The cool metallic color looked odd against the clashing hospital garb.

"You should go," her voice was quiet, but determined.

"What's wrong?"

Pepper gave a roll of the eyes that ended back to his at the unhelpfully correct assumption, "Nothing's wrong."

"You seem almost…anxious…to see me leave."

If she had it in her to curse, Pepper might have. Instead, she tried her best to play it off.

"What's wrong is that if Iron Man doesn't do something, those men could die," she admitted.

"And what if something happened to Iron Man in the process?"

He enjoyed doing that to her. She could see the sparkle in his eyes at the thought of her being in distress over him. In truth, _when_ it happened he would lay with the guilty burden from her anxiety. But the idea…Tony had made the claim once before: having a girl waiting at home for him…worrying. But Pepper didn't enjoy the idea of helplessly waiting on the sidelines, and ideas were always nicer when they only remained in the confines of the imagination.

"Don't make me think about this more than I already am or I'll change my mind," Pepper put the weapon on the table by her side. It would not be left forgotten. "Besides, you would have gone without my approval anyway."

Tony looked away thoughtfully, nodding in acceptance before turning back to her with a smirk, "Yes, but it would have made me a little less satisfied with my decision."

She smiled back, "Just go. I'll be right here."

Tony had to do little more than lean forward until his chest was to hers. She could feel the reactor's outline and it was a comforting feeling, almost like how her chest felt as his voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Do you know how exhilarating it feels to hear you say that?"

If he leaned in just right, he could have kissed her. _Charmer._ She knew the move; she wanted the move._ Egotistical, sly charmer._ Not that it would change her feelings on the matter.

"Go," she ordered sternly, bringing her eyes to meet his. She took a step back and away from his touch. He looked disappointed and she only smiled again quietly, "Save it for when you come back."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- I'm really sorry for a bit of a longer update. I took a peek at my last update time and thought I was going mad. I hadn't realized it had been so long. Please, feel free to poke me into action when that happens. I blame my job. They've had me working on some crazy schedules, leaving little time for much else. When I have a free moment I've been trying to work on some of my original work. But the next 3 chapters are already almost finished, so things should be back on schedule. Look for them soon!

Oh yes, and reviews help!

(Weebl and Bob imitation) Mmm…reviews.

Thanks again everyone who has been!

…..\\--+--/…..


	17. Whirlwind

…..\\--+--/…..

Whirlwind

…..\\--+--/…..

His heart was racing, and the health monitor out of the corner of his sight made certain he was aware of it. Tony turned his eyes straight again, scanning the land ahead of him. It brought to mind the fresh memories he passed over the Afghanistan region, miles of sand that passed like a blur until he started into the rocky terrain that would signal his approach.

He had been so quick to offer assistance that he hadn't questioned the background of the soldiers in question. If anyone had the right, Iron Man seemed in a position to know the details. In any case, it seemed too late to backtrack. The 'X' marking the spot grew closer with every second and the land was still increasingly bare. The screen switched to catch a heat signature, but again, there was nothing but the faint haze of sand below where it skimmed the surface in swirls.

Stark landed in the center, the fine pellets hitting the suit with a force that would have otherwise crippled him. But in the suit, there was hardly anything to notice. He stood upright, wary of the site.

"Jarvis, run a check on the co-ordinates."

"Already done, sir," the A.I. responded, flashing the details to be examined. "This is the location."

Something was distinctly off, and every muscle tensed.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Tony muttered, scanning. The wind was picking up with increased debris in the air, but it wasn't enough to interfere with the enhanced sight. Not yet. "There's nothing here!"

Stark quickly accessed the area. There were no tents as had been shown, no traces of blood. The patches of grass and brush that scattered the landscape looked undisturbed and the mountains were within sight, albeit in the distance. Not a single footprint gave any sign of occupancy.

"There should have been at least bodies…"

There was nothing on the surface, but…"Under the sand?" The faint signature was caught of what appeared to be a single figure. It was only one, but it was one that could be saved, "They're still alive!"

If not for long. Buried, but the question of how would have to wait. Tony scrutinized his options: no weapon would be safe for the situation, no tool at hand.

"I suggest using your hands," Jarvis prodded, sensing Tony's hesitation.

"This wasn't what I had in mind," Tony responded, quickly moving into action as he dug into the dirt at his feet. Nothing about it seemed soft enough to have been dug recently, but the victim was short on time. He grunted in frustration as buckets of sand were thrown aside from his force, "I didn't design the suit to be a mole."

Jarvis had the sense to refrain from further instigation. The ground had opened a foot down, then another. Instead of fading as the time passed, the heat signal from the trapped man only grew stronger. Perhaps a bubble of air had been provided under the surface?

The earth took that moment to show its protest with a grumble, vibrating beneath the sturdy boots and Tony paused. He looked up to find the air had grown stronger, thick with dust, and then it moved. Something. The analysis was scattered, first to the left, he turned but could see little. Then behind him…nothing. Coming around again…and then it went silent. The air stilled, and the dust cleared. Not a trace of the sandy fog remained.

"What was that?" Stark questioned nervously.

No answer came.

He looked down once more, the life still strong. The excavation would have to wait. Tony rose to his feet, shoulders back.

The vibration came again, slight, but increasing rapidly from behind. It whirred with a sound that could have been a thousand locusts. Tony turned a second too late and the impact hit with enough force to throw him back by several yards, leaving him breathless. He tried to open his eyes, only to realize the world had gone black behind a blanket of sand.

"Jarvis!" Tony struggled back to his feet.

"I am reading a strong, dry wind from the west that is pulling up the dust in the form of a storm. Visibility is rapidly dropping. I suggest you find a way out of the immediate area."

"A sandstorm?" He yelled in mock surprise, voice rising against the pounding of the storm. "Really? You think?"

But there was something about this storm that he was certain he needed to confront.

The reason didn't waste time in showing itself. Within the cloud a figure blurred and Tony heard the sound of contact against his armor before he felt the strike again. This time his footing held firmly. He tried to catch the fleeting image, but he saw nothing anymore but sand as it fell between the fingers of his glove. Another hit came from behind, circled, and sliced into his arm. He felt that one, catching between the soft folds of the armor.

The eyes of his helm glowed angrily.

Condensing heat would materialize and vanish like the wind that surrounded them. It never paused long enough to make out a form. Tony could feel the warm liquid running down his arm and determinedly turned his focus away.

He was hit again, against the flat of his chest.

There was a pattern that Jarvis' calculations were showing. Hit again, Tony winced under the blow but his body had anticipated it. A moment before impact the heat signature centered and Iron Man lashed out, taking hold of what appeared to be an arm. The imprint of a shocked, angry face came into display and Tony threw the creature back where he landed sharply against a rock with a stunned groan. The air still rolled in the vicious onslaught of the storm but Tony's steps were determined as he approached. He could feel the grit climb into his wound.

It looked like a man, clothed in thick, light-colored tunic that hung to his knees. He began to push himself up, arms shaky, but he was distinctly in one piece. Looking up to the machine that walked towards him, he smiled widely through the dark hair of his neatly trimmed beard. The sand had parted, forming a haven around him that it dared not cross.

"What the hell are you?" Tony asked. His voice was distorted both by the mask that shielded his face and the wind that howled around them, but the question was clear enough.

"Are you really the best they could send?!" the stranger shouted back, rising to his feet. He straightened his garb and ironically brushed off the undesired sand from his chest. The Arab accent in his voice completed the image, but Tony couldn't place the nationality. There was nothing in his attire that gave a hint.

"Sorry, I didn't realize this was a beauty competition," Tony jabbed, eyes never leaving the target. Jarvis had already taken the initiative to scan him, but the results made little sense. He appeared perfectly human in every sense.

"Insults will get you nowhere," the man replied, smile faltering as he immediately blurred into action once again. The target disappeared before his eyes and Tony took a step back in caution.

It did little good as the now familiar sign of approach came. Tony thought he was ready for it, but missed horribly as the man got in another hit and vanished once again into the sand.

Tony took a deep breath, focusing with careful turns of his head. The stranger came for another round. Tony saw him and braced, "Oh no, you don't!"

Just as he lunged forward a blockade of wind and sand thrust itself between the two, causing Iron Man to stumble in efforts to keep his balance and the other man to fly back into full sight from the impact. He caught himself, however, trying to retain his dignity.

"Aminedi!" A new voice boomed through the air with superiority. The fist man's attention looked past Stark and Iron Man turned to see for himself.

The sand parted before the new man that came forward and closed like a curtain behind. His clothing resembled Aminedi's down to the same boots, with the exception being a red ribbon tied around his forearm. The beard on his chin was much longer, trimmed otherwise in a manner that framed his jaw.

"He is one of Fury's," the man stated firmly as if that finalized the decision.

"You have no way of knowing that!"

"Fury has ways," the man replied angrily. Tony assumed he did not like having his authority questioned. "We are not to get involved."

"But the …"

"No!" he interrupted, and this time Aminedi fell into silence with an accepting nod.

Neither man gave any hint at apology or explanation. Aminedi passed a glare to the Iron Man before turning away with a dash and disappearing into the sand. The storm, on the other hand, suddenly paused mid-air before pulling inward to the newcomer. It swirled angrily, dropping Iron Man to his knees while the sky opened up to reveal the brilliant afternoon sun. It was an unexpected change and Tony squinted at the sight as the screen worked quickly to adjust.

When Tony looked back the sand had cleared and he was alone.

"Jarvis?"

"Two scans completed, sir," he replied evenly.

"But," Tony stood, turning quickly in place as he looked across the land. There was still nothing. "Where did he go?"

Perhaps to the nearby mountain range, but the distance seemed too great. No man could make it that far, not in that time. _No man_. Tony let the two words linger.

The directions had been right all along. They had been expecting someone to show up to their lure, if not Iron Man. He looked back down, but there were no traces of a life under the sand. Not anymore.

He stood tall as the bright sun fell on the blanket of fresh sand that now lay in uneven piles across the landscape. It seemed to have been unsettled enough for something to peek through, catching his eye. Tony's heart caught uncomfortably as he approached. There was no mistaking the human arm.

It must have been a sight if any were near enough to observe as the suited man paused at the death-colored flesh. His head bowed and he knelt, scraping away what earth he could until the arm became a shoulder, then a neck, and finally the face of the male victim. It was an odd feeling of mixed relief and pity when the corpse was revealed. It was not a U.S. soldier.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Still a little crazy here. The updates might be a little sporadic because I'm getting ready for my boss to be away for a week after the 4th. -- Jealous!-- Had to adjust the story line I had planned out though, due to some inconsistencies and general silliness, so have been working on that.

Hope you all liked a bit of excitement!

…..\\--+--/…..


	18. Not Alone

…..\\--+--/…..

Not Alone

…..\\--+--/…..

It hardly seemed that long, but the red-gold hues were hard to ignore as they peeked at the corner of Pepper's eye. She looked away from the notebook's screen, feeling a vague sense of awareness toward the porch at the other end of the room. The sun was setting, the late stages in fact, and her stomach was clenched. But it wasn't the pangs of hunger that sensibly would start to show at the hour. Tony still hadn't come back.

"Jarvis?" The system had been quiet since Tony had left.

She often found herself wondering just how the system worked: if the suit could run without Jarvis, if Jarvis could be in two places at once, if Tony hadn't just taken his own personality and added a British accent. The latter was just silly, but the complexity to the A.I. still amazed her after the years.

"Yes?"

It was good to hear a voice of some sort, but it only served her concern more. "Tony is all right, isn't he?"

She had heard nothing all day and it was all she could do to focus on work in distraction.

"All things considered."

It was an ambiguous answer; one that led her back to the original speculation. She forced her voice not to tremble, looking down and the neatly manicured nails that rested over the keys, "How many people are listening to us right now?"

There was silence from the A.I. again and she suspected that he was incapable of answering the truth.

"I thought as much," she sighed, shifting her legs stiffly in the seat.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was already showing signs of a superiority complex. Ironically, Pepper could see Tony fitting right in. At least…once he and the authority figures had it all out at the end of the day. Some direction might even serve him good; something bigger than himself that could help in times of trouble. But she was getting sentimental.

Her eyes fell to the notebook once more, where a few unread emails still tainted the inbox. There had been one-hundred and thirty-two when she had first started confronting the onslaught, another fourteen by the time she had nearly caught up. Some were business colleagues, others pretty faces of the past.

Julius Radford was inquiring about the next 'Tuesday Trieste,' a tradition that had been neglected since Tony's return.

Scrolling down some more, Tony had missed another board meeting scheduled for earlier in that afternoon. Pepper frowned, not remembering mention of it either from the members or Tony.

Pepper reached down and pulled the folded paper from her slacks' pocket, musing at her resourcefulness for having an outfit stored…just in case. _Emergencies_, she convinced herself.

The incident a year prior had confirmed her action. A 'one-night' held a glass of orange juice in her hand when Pepper had informed her of Tony's intentions or lack-of as the case had been. Since then there was always a spare set, and never time to let the girl of the evening enjoy a leisurely breakfast.

Quickly, Pepper's attention was drawn back to the paper that seemed to burn into her fingers with urgency. Eventually she relaxed her grip enough to open the folds again, for what seemed the hundredth time since she had first received it.

_Ms. Virginia Potts_…

It always started that way, with the name she had lost over the years, still refusing to loosen its grip on formality. Tony had always said from the very beginning it never did her justice.

_Attack_…_Wormwood_…

_Leave him_…

Pepper scanned over the demanding words again, but the anger had subsided into a dull consistency. They had really asked it of her. _Her_. The only capable person to keep at his side for so long…

Fury was correct in one respect. But it had started as only a crush, despite knowing all the messy details of the person that was Tony Stark. Only a crush…that a professional could put to the side in order to continue accomplishing the many daily tasks that came with the position.

Her lips still tingled, remembering his touch, and Pepper took a breath.

_With Regards_,

_Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury_

_Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcements, and Logistics Division_

"Regards my ass," she muttered.

With a click the notebook was snapped closed and Pepper had risen to her feet, shoving the paper back into the pocket with angry haste.

The light at her side flickered, drawing Pepper's attention. A short maybe? She moved closer and switched it off, turning away to head to the kitchen. It turned right back on.

Pepper turned, curious.

"Jarvis?"

There wasn't a word, but the light flickered again before turning back off.

Another one turned on hardly a few feet away, then flickered.

Perhaps Jarvis couldn't talk for fear of being heard, but there was most certainly something he wanted her to know.

Pepper approached the next light and immediately it switched off. The next turned on, a floor lamp outside the hall. It flickered and she followed. Then the next, until Jarvis had her following a maze through the well-known house. She nearly expected it to turn down the stairway and into the garage. But the A.I. had other plans and she knew immediately when the path to the master suite came into sight.

But that still brought to question, what could possibly be in there? Work and pleasure, Stark had always kept the two as separate entities. Still, the lights continued to pull her further in until she was standing in the middle of rows of suits and shirts and slacks that decorated the expansive closet. Honestly, until she had met Tony she had never thought a man could be capable of such a wardrobe.

Then the light above turned, angling until it shone on a single bay, behind a rack of suits she knew were reserved for special occasions. She had come here several times in order to pick them out. Pepper didn't hesitate, moving the garment bags aside to reveal the backing behind. Her hand explored the smooth wood and it moved under her skin. _Sneaky_, was the word that came to mind.

It moved aside, revealing a room behind. With a final glance behind her, she took a cautious step in.

Tony had said he was working on the security, but the screens that filled the wall were nothing if not thorough. Then again, cameras were a base necessity. She wondered where the real _changes_ were. Her eyes fell on the image of a familiar guest bath she had changed in earlier and her eyes narrowed.

Then the lowest panel turned on, switching to the appropriate line of sight that Pepper couldn't ignore. Her heart stopped, and for some reason she couldn't decide if she was terrified, or just horribly angry at the intrusion.

"Jarvis, turn off all lights in the house."

He still said not a word, but the action followed immediately and the room went dim except for the pale blue glow of the surveillance. It seemed to be a safe enough room, if only she closed the door behind her. But if Tony came back and was caught off guard…_No_. Some things couldn't wait for Iron Man.

Pepper left via the secret door and closed it behind her. Each step was determined as she found her way through the familiar walkways. Even the gold from the falling sun was nothing more than a hem across the horizon, but she had come to know every crinkle in the house well.

She found the weapon on the table, exactly where she had left it, and picked it up with what could have been taken as a little too much eagerness. Regardless, the cold metal on her skin gave an odd sense of confidence.

Tony should have been back, but the assistant was going to be forced to confront that fear sooner or later. He couldn't be by her side every waking moment. What that meant for her future? It wasn't a picture she enjoyed to imagine, but at the moment one thing was certain that she couldn't ignore: Pepper Potts had an unexpected guest.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- mmmm….update! Those that are reviewing all those lurkers out there, I really appreciate you all a lot! Thank you.

…..\\--+--/…..


	19. Interference

…..\\--+--/…..

Interference

…..\\--+--/…..

"You have one of Tony Stark's personal artillery _toys_ aimed directly at the back of your skull," Pepper's voice was calm, and she only prayed that the man didn't turn around soon enough to see her hand trembling.

It was a stupid idea! She stood in the yard, with bare feet that had helped her move silently enough through the brush and trees to get behind the intruder. He had to have been one of the stupid ones, or at least thought her stupid enough not to attempt this outrageously stupid plan in the first place. His head tilted, hands slowly moving up, but he did not turn.

"I'm not exactly sure the details, but I've been assured that the damage will be enough to cause some very serious pain." The words sounded silly even in her head, but where the force Pepper's selection lacked her tone filled in. "Stand up…slowly."

He followed the order and Pepper double-checked the situation. She was far enough he couldn't pull some quick move…she hoped, but what had she been thinking?! "I've already contacted security. They'll be here any minute with the police."

The man remained silent.

"Who are you?" Pepper demanded of him, but the stranger only started to chuckle. His voice was far too light for the sound to come across as intimidating. Even still her body tensed, waiting for something unexpected.

_Back of the head_…she repeated. _If you have to do it, do it hard, to the back of the head. You've seen it done in the movies_…

"You had better start looking for a new job, hunny," he teased with bitter enjoyment. "Because Stark's going to fall hard and we're going to enjoy every…."

She hit him then, hard, with the metallic handle of the weapon in hand. The man fell to her feet, unconscious, and her heart pounded out of control. It had been a reflex, really, when the moment came, and strangely Pepper didn't feel the panic she expected. There was only a rush of relief.

The woman took a breath and closed her eyes. When they opened, it was pure annoyance and pursed lips, "Don't call me _hunny_."

…..\\--+--/…..

"So I've been flying around the skies like a damned vulture and you're telling me those…"

"Desert Sword," Tania clarified sternly. "Sirocco and Aminedi you had the pleasure of meeting."

The information did nothing to satisfy the agitated man in the suit. He was daunting, standing tall…well, taller than her petite form, with mask pulled back to reveal his dark eyes that now glowered at the agent.

"What I'm telling you is that the Iraqis have a treaty with the U.S. and their team is small, but regardless they have been keeping close contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. on all events in that region. They were only doing their job."

When the hero showed up at the front doors, she could hardly have been surprised. Fury had provided the location to the billionaire's rather interesting adaptation of a butler. She had been called down to take the brunt of it, as Stark had spent little time observing the more unique attributes of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"A little too late," he observed angrily. "Where were they when I could have used some assistance in Afghanistan?"

They had many things on Tony Stark's record, but anger issues had never been a problem. Then again, the woman could hardly blame him. "That was regrettable…"

"Regrettable?" There was distinct bitterness as he spat. "That's rich…"

There was no dealing with the man, "Mr. Stark, I suggest you go home and get some rest."

He tried to push past again, but Tania stood firmly in the way.

He would not resort to force, despite his insistence, "Not until I am finished with Fury!"

She narrowed her eyes right back at him, "I already told you, Colonel Fury is unavailable."

…..\\--+--/…..

The unconscious man was heavy in Pepper's arms. It was surprising for his smaller stature; however, being Personal Assistant to Stark had never required brawn and she was now distinctly aware of the limitation. The spy's location wasn't all that far from the house, but with every passing second she worried he was going to wake and struggled with the awkward task of getting him through the door.

"Jarvis," Pepper called out with a pause to catch her breath. She closed the door a little louder than intended. "Put me through to Mr. Fury. I'm sure he'll be expecting it."

"Why not something a little more one-on-one?"

The voice came from behind and Pepper instinctively jumped at the sound. She turned, observing the Director and trying to avoid staring at the patch over his eye. He stood tall, hands behind his back and feet parted as though expecting her report.

"That was quick," she commented with irritation. Ordinarily the woman would have tried to remain civil, but given the circumstances she had little patience. "You enjoy spying so much, how about you deal with your own and get this man out of here." She motioned to the intruder on the floor with a definitive point of the finger.

"He's not one of mine," Fury replied with a raised eyebrow. His arms relaxed as he approached to have a better look. As Fury crouched by the other man Pepper stepped back. "If I had the ability I would gladly offer assistance, but it doesn't work that way."

"Doesn't it?"

Fury looked up at her tone and cocked his head. He reached out, but his hand only passed through the prone form.

"Oh." Pepper tried to keep her cool. _Projection? Hologram?_ She knew better than to think him a ghost.

Fury stood back up with one more nod to the stranger, "You should restrain him. I'll have someone on their way."

Potts sighed as her mind went back to the ideas she had formed the entire way back to the house. While some of her thoughts were not the most productive, others were…helpful, if awkward. There was an easy solution, and embarrassment would have to be shoved aside. She disappeared in the direction of the master suite and when she returned there were two pairs of handcuffs in hand: furry.

The director wisely remained silent as she finished the job and started towards the worn liquor cabinet. Although normally saved for more public outings, Pepper had easily decided the moment called for a gin.

"You haven't told him yet," Fury stated to her back.

"And I'm not going to," she confirmed.

He watched her take the drink, hand trembling, "Interesting sentiment."

"I don't know where you come across, Mr. Fury," Pepper turned sharply, dropping the glass on the smooth bar top at her side. "I appreciate that you took the time to save my life. Mr. Stark appreciates it. But do not mistake gratitude for permission."

"Your compliance would benefit all at stake here…"

She would have laughed if she had it in her. That was rich! Her arms crossed.

"No, it would benefit you, Mr. Fury, and your ambitions, whatever those may be."

From the look he returned Pepper was certain she was right and continued, "I won't leave him..."

He was observing her. Every move. Every word. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Not like that," she added quietly, looking away. For a moment she thought the man on the floor had moved, but it could have just been what she wanted to see. Some sort of distraction.

"You love him…"

"Yes!" Pepper snapped back at the Director, eyes biting and narrowed. "And because of that I won't lie to him. If that deems me selfish, so be it."

"They will come after you," Fury insisted, voice rising with every word as though that would help push her decision. The truth was she despised when a man (or woman for that matter) pulled that act. It was nothing but a turn off, no matter the issue. "This is only the beginning, Ms. Potts."

The discussion was over, "Goodbye…"

His voice was urgent in a manner that almost made her take the time to give him another minute of her time, "You are putting the man in more damage than you can possibly imagine! I've seen it more times than you can count…"

Almost. "Goodbye, Mr. Fury," Pepper repeated firmly.

There was no more room to argue and Fury gave a reluctant nod.

"Someone will be on their way. Goodbye, Ms. Potts."

The image disappeared hardly before he had finished the last word and Pepper felt her legs weaken. She leaned heavily against the bar, eyes moving over the unconscious man in the room. Had she really hit him that hard?

The gin sounded good, and she took the glass before walking to the targeted chair. It felt a little like collapsing as she sunk into the plush cushion and for just a moment closed her eyes with a half-giggle, lips turning up at the corner.

_Ms. Potts…you daring fox, you._ She blamed Mr. Stark entirely for her current state of affairs. And her faults. _You are a complete idiot. _

One hand brushing her forehead, she brought the glass up and took a sip, wincing. As if she didn't have enough distractions she had successfully made herself a tonic and gin sans tonic. The smile was gone and drink put on the glass coffee table. _Daring_, she reminded herself and didn't reach for a coaster.

Jarvis broke the silence, "Mr. Fury brought up a very strong point."

"Not you too Jarvis," she pleaded quietly from the chair.

"They will come again," the A.I. continued. "And it is no uncommon knowledge that women have always been Mr. Stark's weakness."

She knew that detail far too well, but hearing it said aloud stung just a little deeper. Her eyes opened only to fall once again on the man bound at the other side of the room. He groaned, head lolling on the ground.

"If it wasn't me, it would just be someone else," Pepper tried to assure herself. "There are enough pretty faces out there."

"There is no one else like you," Jarvis corrected, and she closed her eyes against the hope. "Not to him."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- fun bit to write! Hope you all like it.

…..\\--+--/…..


	20. It's Just Business

…..\\--+--/…..

It's Just Business

…..\\--+--/…..

"Mr. Stark."

A large door from the hall opened with force as the commanding man stepped out onto the scene. His black leather jacket moved fluidly with his steps, eye trained on the metallic-suited man in the corridor. However, nothing about his expression read that he was angry, or in any other way phased by the intrusion.

"Fury…"

The Director was quick to interrupt Stark's assault, "I'm surprised you are still wasting your time around here."

"What do you think I was doing back there in the desert? Having a nice game of Backgammon?" Tony's posture was as accusing as his tone. "You knew I wasn't going to find those soldiers."

Heads started to turn away, and Tania was given a nod from her boss. She risked a final glance at Stark but he was far too focused to pay mind. Fury motioned for him to follow and there was a definitive sound of closure as the suit's mask fell back into place. Not to be intimidated by the angry features and glowing eyes, the Colonel turned away and continued back through the doors. The clink of machine followed.

"Do you think, Mr. Stark, that your status as 'genius' on the records is going to get you in our ranks that easily?"

A few faces turned as they passed employees in the corridor, but there was little concern over this unique man that graced the pages of nearly every newspaper, print or otherwise. Tony observed the surroundings and Jarvis continued with the scans and other trivial recordings. Nothing about the headquarters seemed strange, if anything it appeared like a standard corporate office like the many he had stepped foot in before. However, none of those could ever claim to be located several thousand feet above the ground.

"What I want from anyone in my potential team is reliability, expertise, and respect."

"I didn't come for lectures…" Tony started, but Fury was far from done.

The doors to Fury's personal office had hardly closed behind them when the Director turned, "You've lived a lifestyle of having anything your way, at any given moment, with a drink in your hand."

The mask fell away again to reveal Tony's face, eyes dark from the bluntness.

"These people," Fury pointed to the closed doorway. "…down to the very last secretary and messenger-boy, devote their lives for the innocent and would gladly give them up for the same cause." Fury gave pause with a bitter smirk. "But you, Mr. Stark, _boy extraordinaire_, could hardly manage a brief meeting with one of my personnel and you expect me to blindly trust that the Iron Man in your hands is a good idea?"

It was true. Tony swallowed at the reminder, but refused to look away. The words caught in his throat, refusing to make an appearance.

He could have argued, but how would it have sounded? He 'saw the light' and now was a converted soul living in the corporate world? Not a metal to his name and good words were few and far between on his record. If he were in Fury's place he would have reacted exactly the same. He would have seen nothing beyond a crackpot with a very dangerous threat in his grasp.

Fury dropped his voice, "We may want your assistance, but I want to make it clear in this moment that we do not need some arrogant, hot-headed, rich-boy in a suit to make our department worthwhile."

The judgmental outlook left an aftertaste that Tony wished would go away.

"You say you want respect. I think I've been damn respectful given the circumstances. But that sort of relationship has to work both ways and frankly, I'm feeling like you couldn't care less who I am except to throw insults."

"Because I don't. I'm giving you a chance, but I will not bend a knee," Fury stated calmly. A tilt of the head, "It's not my style."

Tony could resist a smirk at Fury's serious manner and how it was complimented with a quirked eyebrow, "Well here's an introduction to Tony Stark: it's not mine either."

"That could cause problems, I imagine."

"I'd say so. So I strongly suggest you stop with the CIA antics and I'll see about playing nice. Working under contract is one thing, but I have to tell you it's no mystery that I have a problem with authority. I prefer to keep my own sense of control and no matter what branch of government it is, they rarely offer up that feature."

Fury gave a smile then, his expression filled with secrets, "Is that really what you think we are, Mr. Stark? Government?"

Tony quieted, observing the other man who had turned away. Fury moved to the desk further in the room, papers resting in plain sight. He seemed to be looking for something, picking up one and glancing over the contents.

"As far as the matters at hand," Fury started without turning around. "I already have some of our division on our way to your home."

There was no mistaking the change and panic in Stark's words, "What happened?"

…..\\--+--/…..

The stranger was awake and pushed up against the flat vacancy of the closest wall. Pepper saw no reason to get closer.

He wasn't the type of face that stood out, with an average nose, perhaps his eyes were a little too dull to hold much attention. Still, she held them firmly as she posed the questions, "I'm going to ask you again: who are you?"

He didn't smile this time, or pull a snide remark, or a sound of any sort. Pepper had laid the gun aside but it wasn't far enough that either would question its presence.

"Fury is sending a team in," she continued.

It was much easier to remain calm, collected, as the hostage sat completely bound. Perhaps he might have tried to struggle to something sharp, or look for some other means to get his freedom back and get word to his employers. However, at the mention of Fury's name there was distinct recognition in his expression and what could almost be taken for fear.

Pepper smiled, "Good, I'm glad I don't have to explain the importance of that to you."

The man shook his head, "Hey, look, I wasn't supposed to be getting involved in that crew…"

"That _crew_ is keeping a close eye on Mr. Stark and everything involving Stark Industries," she informed confidently.

He was a hired hand. His mannerisms, voice…Pepper couldn't even think of a single general employee for Stark Industries that when seen side-by-side didn't hold higher social standards. Still, he wouldn't have been there without some sort of skill.

And Ms. Potts? She had been hired because she was a professional.

Pepper sat tall in her chair, legs together with ankles crossed and hands folded in her lap, "Do you really think that whatever second-rate corporation has taken you under their wing really will stand a chance?"

She paused, and he considered the statement.

"Who do you work for?" the assistant pushed again.

"You know I ain't supposed to talk about that," he answered quickly, but there was a quiver in his voice.

"I'm sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be lenient with that response," she responded with a sarcastic lip. Pepper tilted her chin down with a faint smile of sincerity, "And I'm certain they won't offer you the payment I can provide for your cooperation."

The man's head tilted with skepticism, but there was distinct greed behind those eyes.

He opened his mouth then, and started to tell her what she wanted to know, pausing to up the price here and there, but there was always a price.

_You had better be listening, Fury_. Pepper tried to hide her smile, and several times almost failed.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Bit of a delay, but more should be coming very very soon!

…..\\--+--/…..


	21. Returning to You

…..\\--+--/…..

Returning to You

…..\\--+--/…..

Pepper's stomach had stopped grumbling hours ago, but now she could feel the uncharacteristic weakness as the minutes dragged by. Hunger won out and her slim fingers opened the cabinet door to reveal the jar of peanuts. Conveniently placed near the liquor, she reminded herself. His hand rarely seemed to be free of a glass these days and it was not a trend she admired.

The woman sighed, taking the jar back to the living room, eyes catching the empty cuffs that now decorated the center glass table. She opened the lid and absently nibbled on the contents. There was no telling if it would settle her stomach, but logic told her it had been too long. Her hands were already shaking. At least that was the culprit she chose to blame.

The shrill notes of the ring tone caused the woman to jump where she stood and Pepper struggled to put the snack down without spilling anything further. Reality always seemed to have a way of creeping back in.

It took a minute before she remembered where it had been left, half fallen into the folds of the couch. Pepper had never been so clumsy. Still, her heart raced. It was his tune.

She fumbled with the cool object in her hand, struggling in that brief second to hold her thoughts together enough to answer, "Tony?"

'Are you all right?'

_Was she all right_? That was certainly the question of the evening. But there was urgency in his voice and Pepper closed her eyes with a breath to contain her own.

"I'm fine," she answered, opening them back up and giving the briefest smile of relief to the empty room. "Fury told you then?"

'I shouldn't have left you…' Tony apologized.

"I'm fine," Pepper quickly assured before turning away from the familiar landscape of furniture and solid walls. Outside, looking through those large glass frames, did nothing to help. She could have struggled for a glimpse of something…anything out across the bay, but from where she stood there was only blackness. "Where are you?"

'On my way.'

She breathed easier at that, the grip on the Blackberry loosened. Tony was okay. The renewed adrenaline seemed to wane and her legs suddenly felt weaker than they should have.

"Did you find them?" Pepper sat back down, hardly on the edge of the sofa. The leather was smooth, and she felt her palm stick to the surface.

'No,' was Tony's curt reply. 'Fury set me up.'

_Of course_, she realized, more games and trials. Had she even passed this round? Her voice went through the line in a hushed manner, "I'm not all that surprised."

'He's trying to manipulate me…'

"Which is exactly the same thing you would probably try to do if you were in his position," the woman replied quickly, fighting to contain the amused laughter in her comparison. It was a strange feeling, recognizing that fact herself.

There was a pause.

'Yeah, I would,' he finally admitted. Pepper wished she could have seen the expression. 'But that's really not the point. I thought you were on my side here, Ms. Potts.'

Leave it to Tony Stark to miss the larger picture of the events taking place. His pride had been injured, his employed had been put in the line of fire…

"I didn't know we were resorting to sides, Mr. Stark. We're all grownups and when it comes down to it they only are trying to lookout for the welfare of the public and your personal interests of all things…"

Her eyes widened at the unexpected rampage and she pushed off the edge as she once again rose to her feet. "Although it does sound like I'm defending them aren't I? I can't believe I am actually defending them, but really they are just like any other branch of the government, granted with a slightly more upfront approach…"

'Upfront?' Tony yelled into the phone loud enough for Pepper to pull the speaker from her ear, putting it back in time to catch, '…I'd consider the Mafia a more straightforward camaraderie.'

"You're just saying that because you don't feel in control."

'I don't need to be in control,' he went on and her eyes rolled humorously, an act he quickly confronted. '…and don't give me that look.'

Instantly Pepper straightened her posture where she stood. It wouldn't do her any good to ask how he knew she had given him a look of any sort and her lips dropped into a pout of concern.

"Could you be any less convincing?" Pepper tried to recover her dignity, gaze searching around the seemingly vacant room. "Besides, you're on the phone."

'That doesn't stop you from trying to give me that look.'

They both grew silent, Pepper taking a moment to smile at the lighthearted banter. The simple sound of his voice had been amazingly sweet to her ears, for all of the annoyances. She looked down, absently fascinated with the bareness of her toes. The pale coloring was oddly captivating and she wished there were more to say.

'Are you really alright?' his voice spoke again, softer this time.

"Really, I am," Pepper answered truthfully. She smiled the quiet sort of smile that was reserved for her own benefit.

'Really?' Tony pressed again.

He could be _so_ trying! "If you would just hurry up you could see for yourself."

'I already can.'

Pepper's eyes flew to the large windows, twisting until she could see the image of the Iron Man hovering outside. His eyes glowed in a way that any one else would have taken for anger or reprimand, but Pepper Potts knew better. She had always seen past the many costumes, hadn't she?

Her hand dropped just enough to let the open phone rest against her chest, pressing into the thin fabric. Pepper didn't know how long she stood in simple awe that he was truly there, safe. Until she heard the voice persisting on the other end of the phone.

'Potts?!'

She scrambled to place the mobile back to her ear, "Tony?"

'Mind letting me in? The garage seems to be stuck.'

For a moment Pepper thought she had heard wrong, "What?"

…..\\--+--/…..

"Sir, she let him go."

Tania stood in the quiet room, updated information on the desk before her. Fury flipped the surveillance off. There was no more news to be found and he already had people handling what could be arranged for the night.

"I know," he stated, taking a seat with a relaxing sigh as he settled into the leather. "Get me all the information you can on the Blue Sun's finances."

"And Ms. Potts?" Tania ventured.

"I'm starting to think maybe I was wrong," the Director admitted. There was a distinct cringe in his words at the confession. But it was there, a shred of admiration even, "She might fit in just fine."

The woman's eye rose at Fury's abrupt change of opinion.

She hadn't been witness to the whole of the events, only the finale in which the assistant kept her word to the prisoner. Tania had been right in her assessment so far and she expected the trend to continue, despite Fury's initial reservations.

He caught her moment of revel, "Don't say a word."

She was careful not to let the smile grow any wider, "Of course not, Sir."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- I know it's been a while and I'd like to apologize to the many people who have been reading. There's really not much of an excuse for not updating except the age-old of writer's block. I lost my job shortly after the last posting and unfortunately that doesn't do much to keep one's attention focused.

Not much has changed with my job situation, but this story is far from forgotten. I've had a little closure with another story I was working on, and had some more original work that I've been trying to keep priority.

Reviews keep me encouraged, and I hope you all still enjoy what's coming out. I will try to update again soon!

…..\\--+--/…..


	22. Early Morning Hours

…..\\--+--/…..

Early Morning Hours

…..\\--+--/…..

"Thank you again for coming," Pepper emphasized as she held the front door still firmly in place.

Agents had arrived swiftly enough, inquiring about the escaped captive and insisting things were still not safe. Ms. Potts couldn't agree more, although Jarvis had assured her that the transmissions had halted and the only life signs remaining within the walls were the man in his quarters and Pepper at the enemy lines.

_No_, she reminded herself, not enemies, but if they lingered another moment she would have sic'd the dogs from shear irritation, had they any. Yet another indication that the night had taken a toll on her.

"But Ma'am…"

"Miss," Pepper corrected sternly.

"…Miss Potts we need to do a full inspection…"

"I already told you that you do not have permission to search inside," she stated clearly once again. The man was only doing his job, she knew very well. However, this was not the average celebrity figure and despite the recent events, the hilltop house seemed to offer the most security.

It suddenly struck her how ironic that was. Broken into, video transmissions, traps, viruses, a perp, and what would be next? The lockdown had taken Pepper by surprise, Jarvis had taken it upon himself to see the doors firmly latched while she was alone. For protection or spite he had left it in effect even with Tony at the doors. The memory of Tony's reaction was another stored in the list of many saved.

"We've had strict orders from…"

"Well, I don't care what Mr. Fury has insisted upon," Pepper stated with crossed arms and unforgiving features. "He's not the one being forced up all night and I can assure you that Mr. Stark will be needing his rest. If there is a problem with those arrangements you can have Mr. Fury contact me personally and address the situation, but as it stands we are done here."

"Thank you," she added for politeness' sake before closing the door.

When Pepper arrived back at the scene of the crime Tony was already there. His hair was still damp, dark clothes clinging as he turned away from the table, "What is…?"

The cuffs dangled from his fingers, smirk firmly set in place and Pepper felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh, god!" she stammered, eyes wide as she moved forward to take them out of his hand. Tony stepped back until just out of reach. "I completely forgot…"

She hadn't had time to tell him the whole story, and the evidence pointed that there was something to tell, "Why are those out?"

"There was a situation…" She shot him a look that begged to stop the interrogation. He quirked a brow in answer but let her take them in her second attempt.

"Uh huh."

"I can't believe I didn't remember," Pepper continued as she started out of the room. The man followed step, immediately knowing her destination.

"Well, I can't say I've had much use for them recently," he quipped with a smile as she moved for the dresser.

"That's not funny," she remarked without turning around. Pepper hesitated, thinking better of continuing the motion and instead dropped the handcuffs as if they were soiled. They had been used on a stranger, and it felt creepy enough that Tony now knew that she knew that he had them, where they were kept. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel at the moment, come to think of it.

Tony remembered clear enough the afternoon she had walked in, although he hadn't thought about how had arranged the housekeeping. He shook off the embarrassment.

"I think it's very funny," he continued, earning a narrowing of the eyes.

The criticism didn't last long, her expression melting into concern. Tony straightened as she moved towards him. Her delicate fingers were on his neck. He had almost forgotten.

"What hit you?" she questioned before bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Is that blood?"

"It's nothing," he started, but she wasn't about to ignore the wound.

"It is," Pepper confirmed with a frown. "And it's opened up again."

She was close, and Tony wondered if he just reached out with an arm around her waist…The moment passed and she had already stepped away, heading back into the hall.

He called after her, "Potts…"

"The bandages should be…"

"Pepper," he tried again, hand taking her by the arm until she stopped to look at him. "It's fine."

"No, Tony," she sighed, stepping just out of reach once more. "It is not fine."

Her palm rose, cradling her face as her eyes closed. It didn't take much effort to relive the moments and how her heart raced at her own daring. Deadlines she had faced, and paparazzi, and general media, and governments, and political figures. But this? Had never exactly been on her list of to-do's.

She took another breath, "Those handcuffs, those were out because it seemed the most sensible thing at the time." Facing him she continued with importance, "There was a man, outside, spying on your house, spying on us! We have god-knows who else trying to monitor: S.H.I.E.L.D., that woman, Blue Sun, the U.S. government…"

"Blue Sun?" he questioned under his breath.

"Sneaking out of hospitals and out on the grounds…I'm tired, Tony," Pepper looked at him again, pleading. "It's late…" pausing to correct herself, "…early," eyes widening at another unexpected event that had played out over the course of Stark's absence, "…and I hit a man in the head!"

It was his turn for surprise, "Pepper…"

He reached out again, wanting to hold her, feel anything, but she wouldn't have it, "No!" She pulled her arm away, "I'm glad that those soldiers were only a test, because if they weren't…" She hesitated, trying to find the right words that just didn't seem to want to show themselves, "I can't…"

Tony was afraid to see into her eyes after that. He looked down to find her feet were still as bare as his own. It was strange, to see the curves and shape that were usually only covered by little else but some straps of leather or whatever the current fad in women's footwear were for the season. It shouldn't have seemed like much of a difference, but it clearly was. She rarely ever opened herself up around him, always keeping appearances and professionalism.

Fury had been right. She didn't deserve to have to live in fear, and the events of the moment would only drag into the next, and the next. It was something a few months earlier he could have never predicted, but Stark's actions were now set into swing. There was more involved than what trivialities he wanted for his own yearnings.

"Your room is safe, I've had Jarvis inspect it," he offered and her gaze was firmly settled on his. "Whenever you're ready I can take you wherever you need to go. One word from me and you can go with any company you'd like." Tony tried not to let the knot in his throat show itself. He smiled confidently, "Who will say no to Tony Stark?"

"Company…?" Pepper questioned hesitantly, taking in his words. "You think I want to leave?"

Wasn't that what she wanted? What she needed? What she was just trying to tell him?

"It will be safer if you do," Tony explained, fully expecting she was just looking for him to give the all-clear. What he didn't expect was that her voice would raise with anger.

"Safer? Now you are sounding exactly like Fury! That's the very thing he has been trying to get me to do since the hospital."

Tony couldn't place the emotion he felt at the confession, "Fury spoke to you?

"I'm not going anywhere, Tony Stark. You are not going to get rid of me that easily. But this…" She motioned plaintively outside the darkened windows. "…we need to get under control, and I am tired of only hearing half of the story and leaving our welfare in the hands of everyone except ourselves!"

She wasn't leaving. Everything turned uncomfortably, but one thing he was sure of, he strongly agreed. Things had happened, and here he thought he had been the one on the 'in.' Then what she said struck him.

"Our?" He hadn't thought of it that way before, but the word sounded nice on the tongue.

She seemed to notice his awareness at the suggestion and was quick to clarify, "Yes, because all the trouble you've gotten yourself into that I somehow have to help find the way out. Which makes a _we_, an _us_, at the moment. It happened the moment you sent me into your office after Stane," Pepper waited with a private thought. "And perhaps a while before then."

Her lips tightened in defiance. "I'm not leaving you," she declared, for all her qualms and opinions in the late hour, nothing would allow her to back down from that sentiment.

She was beautiful. Her hair was tied back, not very well he would have added. It seemed so much clearer as every day passed. He really couldn't make it without her, could he?

"Have I ever told you that I love you, Pepper Potts?"

The sentence froze in the air. He didn't regret it though, watching her for a reaction and giving nothing in return. Tony held her eyes until the moment she ripped them away.

"I…" she didn't believe him. "I have to go." It was late. "To sleep." She started to leave, "And so should you."

Sleep was the last thing on Stark's mind, however, "Blue Sun…" He tried to catch her one last time, "Pepper?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"When you get up, meet me in the game room."

It wasn't a place he had been spending much free time lately, so it was an unexpected suggestion to say the least, "The game room?"

"We can go over some of that stuff," he gave his hand a twirl with a smile that made one wonder what secrets lay hidden. "The half-of-the-story, you were concerned about."

Pepper gave a momentary smile in return and turned away, walking until she stepped from sight. The smile fell from the man's lips. Sleep was not what he had in mind.

…..\\--+--/…..


	23. Exposure

…..\\--+--/…..

Exposure

…..\\--+--/…..

The screens came to life even as Tony walked into the secured room, mug in hand. The coffee was bitter and he was sure it was the brew setting's fault. It shouldn't have mattered that his mind was elsewhere when setting the grinds. The mistake was minor though and it might have even been for the best.

Tony fell into the narrow seat which rolled back under the pressure, "How did the introductory system work tonight? I wasn't notified."

_About Pepper_, the understanding hung in the air. Jarvis clearly did not misinterpret the orders left by Stark, however there were no apologies to be given.

"There were some complications," the A.I. responded discretely.

Tony frowned, "Complications are exactly what I don't want to happen." He set to work, exploring the systems. "Someone broke in?"

"I'm afraid the intercommunications system needs to be upgraded," Jarvis offered but Tony was already inside.

"How many taps?"

A screen to his left changed, lighting with code, and there were certainly things in place that he had not authorized. There was a flash of blue, then another, with a final third still shimmering with the red activation.

"No thank you," Stark pronounced before immediately shut off the connection. He scanned the two attempts to access his system over the course of the evening; one successful, the other hadn't even managed to touch the surface. But it only took one and that was enough to make Tony feel disappointed in himself.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to break through, achieving access to the sound and video surveillance, but thankfully nothing else had been breached. Even that was enough to warrant a rightful anger at the invasion of his privacy. Apparently there were some rules that still needed to be set.

"Much better, sir," Jarvis commented, drawing Tony's attention once again.

"I underestimated them," he said quietly. The truth was, Tony had expected as much until having a chance to go through and finish tweaking the system, but not nearly so quickly.

"Incredibly," Jarvis agreed.

No time like the present. Once he knew what he was looking for Tony focused on strengthening the barriers, "I have to say, Fury, he's been a busy boy."

"Would you like me to investigate?"

"No," Tony finally said after a short internal debate. "We have other matters to attend first. Show me the surveillance from tonight."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, sir," Jarvis replied conclusively.

"Nothing is impossible," the man stated, frustration building as he continued in his work. "It only takes a little longer to figure out."

"In the meanwhile," Jarvis continued. "I did manage to get an identification on the intruder."

Instantly a face was on the screens followed by pages of information, websites, police reports. Tony paused, focusing his attention on the man.

"Charles Stapleton," Jarvis began to read.

Tony tested out the name, "Charlie…Chuck, Chip…"

Jarvis continued, "His skills include rock climbing, sky diving, nature trips though the forest, and on occasion selling his photography expertise to the nearest tabloid."

It sounded like a list of attributes found in a personal ad, but jokes were the last thing on Tony's mind. He straightened in his seat, taking control of the screen to inspect the photos personally, "Paparazzi?"

"Among other things," was the confirmation. "He broke in previously about five years ago when you had the scandal with the governor's daughter."

"No kidding," Tony smirked with a hint of admiration. He easily flipped through the pictures until he found the old image of himself in the pool, woman wrapped around his waist. That had been a good year, "That was him? So what was he doing here tonight?"

"According to the information he provided Ms. Potts…"

"She got him to talk?" It made Tony just that much more disappointed that the videos were blocked for the time being.

"Quite thoroughly," Jarvis answered. "…for as little as our prowler was made aware. He was sent by the Blue Sun Enterprises to retrieve details into your absence. They want to know when you are leaving, how often, and who with. Apparently your escape from the hospital had not gone unnoticed and some adjustments are in the process. Grigori Dregg was not pleased."

"Good," Tony shot back. It was nearly impossible to hide his anger. "I didn't get my Q score by looking pretty." Charm, intelligence, money…focusing on the intelligence. Tony pushed up his sleeves before grabbing the digital pen on his desk. "I've been letting S.H.I.E.L.D. do all of the background errands and it's about time I start getting my hands dirty myself."

He remained pensive, mind running a hundred miles a second and only a fraction of it making any clear sense. It all came down to the Blue Sun, "Jarvis, I want a list of all the key players in Blue Sun Enterprises. I want names, dates, mergers. Someone on the inside wants Lou Jia dead and it's about time we find out why."

Tony stood, pacing, "Other names: Grigori Dregg, a.k.a. Wormwood, and Xi Liang. I want the histories, prison dates, charges, accessories, any presents they got on their sixth birthday…"

"I hardly think their childhood has much to do with the situation at hand, sir."

"Hey," Tony paused with exasperation. "Who has the spotlight here? You aren't here to think…" He caught the mistake, but a moment too late.

"On the contrary, sir," Jarvis remarked firmly. "That is exactly what you programmed me for."

"…argue, I meant, if you hadn't interrupted my correction." He sat back down, eyes on the screen and hands at the control. "Think all you want, but I still want that information."

"Some of those facts are currently concealed in classified sectors, sir."

Stark didn't pause at his task, "Yeah, I'm working on that."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Thanks to everyone who is reading again. Would like to hear more thoughts/opinions on the matter though! Make sure I'm keeping up with standards and all that.

…..\\--+--/…..


	24. Failure

…..\\--+--/…..

Failure

…..\\--+--/…..

"What a pleasant surprise."

The accented voice caused Charles Stapleton to release the handle instantly. The numbers on the pump froze, but he was afraid to look away. The white Honda was a rental. He had assumed that would make it more difficult to find him, at least until he had gotten away to a more remote area. Apparently that plan had failed.

He turned to face the quiet convenience store but the image of the tall, lanky Russian was in the way. The beautiful woman wasn't far, stepping out of the double doors even as he tried to utter an explanation.

Stapleton put the handle back on its hold, "Look, I couldn't do the job, alright? They were ready for me. I couldn't…"

"Is this the sort of man you send after Stark Industries?" Grigori interrupted, throwing a glare to Liang.

She didn't like it. Instead Xi Liang decided to look at the nervous man's features. He had been tested and approved from what she had been told. Apparently she hadn't been told enough and she was sure it was going to cost her.

"He had references, and experience in exactly this environment in the past." She replied smoothly even as she caught the tremble in Stapleton's hands, "More or less."

"I could have sent a poodle in and it would have done better," Grigori bit back, spinning to grab the man's collar. Stapleton's back hit the trunk of the car hard.

"Look, Stark wasn't there," he stammered. "But the woman, Virginia Potts, she was there alone, and very much alive."

The information was late, and forced, but perhaps any would get him away from the mess alive. It had seemed much more sensible when he wasn't staring the assassin in the face.

"Not alone any more if you are here," Liang remarked smugly. No doubt Stark was back at the very least. And if he was already working with anyone else, judging by Grigori's implication he was, than there was no risking sending another in.

"She let me go," Stapleton told them. In hope to impress them perhaps?

"How nice of her," the Russian growled.

"You're only job was not to get caught," Liang impressed. She could already tell that her companion was not a man of tolerance. And frankly, neither was she. "And then you run away? Didn't you think we'd find you?"

"I…I'm sorry…" he apologized as the larger man slammed him once again into the white paint of the vehicle. "She said they were coming after me…"

"We could have protected you, sent you away," the woman said with the slightest hint of compassion.

Grigori would have none of it. He had already pulled out a knife that even Liang had missed on him, slicing a nick just under the informant's jawline. He shoved the man to the ground and tightened his lips.

"Have you ever had a worm, Mr. Stapleton?"

Liang looked between the two men before taking a step away. She had yet to see this side of the assassin before. His voice was deadly in a way she took to heart.

"A…worm?" Stapleton questioned, already starting to claw at his neck. His eyes were focused on the tall man, but Grigori was no longer concerned with anything more than the amusement of his own voice as he told his story.

"Yes," Grigori said, clarifying, "A worm, under your skin."He stepped away no longer acknowledging either the confused woman or the victim. He casually took out a cloth from his coat pocket, wiping away the smallest hint of blood on his weapon.

"You know, most people, they think that they would feel it, squirming and moving all around. But you know," Grigori tapped the flat of his clean weapon against his temple. "The truth is it is all in their mind."

Stapleton was drawing more blood by the moment, the skin peeling from what had once been a small cut.

Grigori put both the cloth and weapon back in their places, finally looking down on the pathetic man, "Now, the worst one, the Medina worm, have you ever heard of it?"

He didn't wait for an answer. "I had one once, it was not pleasant," Grigori confessed with a tilt of the head.

"They come out from your belly," he continued adding motion to the effect. "…and down your leg until finally it tries to get to the surface. And when that happens, you get a blister. I got one on my toe," he frowned.

"Get it off of me," the man whimpered now scratching down his arms and stomach, "Get it off!"

"And it burns, oh does it burn. But there is nothing to do but wait," the assassin continued with a calm smile. He paused hardly a second, "But you can't wait, so you put your foot in the water trying to make it go away, but all it does is spread more…"

Stapleton was writhing on the concrete as Liang watched in horror. She did her best to keep composed in the illuminated station. There was no one else close enough to hear the screams. She had taken care of that.

Grigori knelt down, grabbing the frightened man by the jaw. Spit flew from his lips as angrily as his words, "Do you feel the burning?"

The man began to froth, eyes rolling back into his head. Grigori threw the man away and Stapleton's head hit the ground shortly before his body gave one last twitch.

Grigori was done, standing to his feet and walking away.

Liang followed, "Why did you do that?"

"He was sniveling," the man enlightened as though it were an obvious reply.

"He could have been useful," she hissed. It was a strange feeling, not being in charge. It was even stranger working beneath a psychopath.

"He wasn't," Grigori snapped. "And now he is dead. You told me he was reliable."

"Apparently I was misinformed," Liang replied with a tone more composed than she felt. She bit back any smart remarks, "It won't happen again."

"_It won't happen again_," he mimicked, spinning to confront her. "Why are you here, _Liang_? Are you here to be a little ant caught in my shoe? Or the little bird on my shoulder?" His blue eyes flared, "Is someone afraid Wormwood could not get the job done?"

"You know it has nothing to do with that," Liang defended. "I got into the house, just like I was told to. No one else was able to get the proper identification."

"Anyone can play a slut," he spat at the ground where she walked.

"It's not finished yet," she said boldly, trying to keep pace. "I was paid just like you to do the job I'm good at…"

"And your job is done," he stated simply.

"Clearly things haven't played out like they were supposed to," Liang replied coldly. "But until you succeed, I can't go anywhere."

"Really?" he turned to her, shoulders hunched and jaw as tense as his gaze. "_This_ is why I work alone." It seemed the angrier he got the more intense his Russian would reverberate. "If you were stopping getting in my way I would have them both dead and this game could be over with and we all go back to our little homes with lots of money in my pockets!"

"You agreed that it would be wise for me to come."

"I changed my mind." Grigori had the dagger to her throat in an instant and Liang could feel the cool blade playing against her skin. It was the flat end, but she knew it wouldn't take much of a move to give her a taste of the poison.

She drew at anything she could grasp, "Lou won't give you your money unless I return alive!"

Then he laughed. The dagger hadn't budged and she wouldn't give it reason to by trying to look at the man, but something had obviously amused Dregg.

"Lou?" he repeated playfully. "Is that who they told you is in charge?"

Grigori swiftly removed the dagger from Liang's throat and she stepped away, testing the unmarred skin beneath her hand. "You do not even know, do you?"

"I think I will keep you after all," Grigori twirled the dagger between his fingers as he continued walking to their car. "It will be very fun, I think."

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! I do appreciate it lots. So keep it up and I should have another chapter coming long in a day or so.

…..\\--+--/…..


	25. Break

…..\\--+--/…..

Break

…..\\--+--/…..

Heels clicked on metal and any other day Pepper would have dismissed the sound. Now it seemed to echo down the idle room. The game room was used to impress women and sometimes business associates with tales of celebrities and things that in a normal day Tony couldn't be bothered with.

Her eyes fell on the chess table, game mid-played. It was one of Stark's few exceptions, although Pepper couldn't remember the last time he had sat down for a game. She suspected it had been with Obadiah. The pieces were inspired by Kandinsky, custom made of ebony and marble contrasting shapes. Like much of Stark's collections the set must have cost a fortune.

In spite of the name, there were very few functional items. A case filled with tin toys (German originals, not the collector's remakes floating about the markets, as Tony had pointed out to her once) rested against a north wall. He liked the simple mechanics about them, he claimed, although had never elaborated.

However, entertainment was not what Pepper had in mind so she continued through the room and there, on the other side of a display case and sprawled across the white fabric of a couch, laid Tony Stark. It was strange, watching him sleep and a smile played on her lips until she saw the glass on the ground. It still had remnants and she knew the amber color well enough to guess what was inside.

"Oh, Tony," she whispered, releasing a disappointed sigh. Pepper crouched down, picking up the glass as her arm brushed his extended hand. She tried to ignore it.

"Jarvis, what time did he get to sleep?" she whispered before straightening back up.

"Approximately 7 a.m.," Jarvis replied in his usual nature that seemed to resonate loudly through the silence.

"Wha…" Tony jolted unexpectedly and Pepper released her own squeal of surprise, quickly clasping the glass in her hands before it crashed to the ground. "I'm awake!"

"Jarvis!" she scolded after her own heart stopped pounding.

Two hours, Pepper realized. That was hardly enough time. But now Tony was sitting up on the couch and clutching his head as his thoughts came back into place.

"I'm sorry, Ms Potts, but I was under instruction…"

"…to wake me when she did," Tony interrupted in a grumble. "Not when she waltzes into the room."

From the tone, Pepper wondered how much of the alcohol lingered in his system, "I assure you, Mr. Stark, there was no waltzing." Adding for good measure, "You should have gone to bed."

From the ache in his shoulders that twinged as he got to his feet, Tony wholeheartedly agreed. But he wouldn't have traded the results of the evening for anything.

"There was work to do," he replied, stretching. Tony remembered the importance and brushed past the curious woman.

"There's always work to do," Pepper reminded. And she was very curious. She turned to see him motioning her to follow, "Why are we here?"

"Come here," Tony approached a display case, the metal-fronted drawer below gave away as he pulled.

Pepper stepped up to his side, looking in with surprise. It was a broken mesh of electronics and metal casings, but she easily recognized the damage, "That's…"

"The thing that attacked you on the balcony," Tony confirmed. Then he reached to the glass enclosure above, tapping the necessary code in order to retrieve an object that looked like a robotic mouse. "Now, have a look at this," Tony flipped the mouse on its backside and twisted a metal flap away.

The motion suggested he had already loosened the piece, as part of his insomniac activities, Pepper gathered. Still, she noted the marking inside. It was a simple design, joined circles within a crescent, but she didn't recognize the source.

Then she looked at the piece of broken metal in Tony's other hand, bearing what appeared to be the same symbol, "Is that from the same manufacturer?"

"Different model, but yes." Tony put both back in the lower drawer and sealed the glass casing. He spun to address her with a smug expression of discovery, "I got the first one at the iRex convention."

Pepper struggled to remember and once the memory triggered, realized why it wasn't all that difficult, "That was the one in Tokyo? Last year?"

It took him by surprise, "You remember?"

"I had to arrange your drive back to the hotel," Pepper caught his eye.

He looked uncomfortable and Pepper contained her amusement. In all respects it was about time he felt uncomfortable with the events of that night, among others.

Tony cleared his throat, "Oh, right." Shaking the embarrassment away, he continued, "In any case, only five of these were given away by the head designer, Ronarudo Inoue, in return for grants, and things of that nature. One of them personally handed to yours truly."

"Well, then wouldn't they know you'd find the connection?"

"Not necessarily," Tony yawned and Pepper pushed aside the immediate urge to ask if she could get him some coffee. He continued after recovering his voice, "Especially if I'm all panicked over your wellbeing, which was the initial plan." They both ignored the sentiment.

"So, this guy had changed his name around, to make it more universal I guess, but I found him working for, as we already suspected, Blue Sun Enterprises." He paused, as if that gave away the answer to all their questions.

Pepper was well aware Blue Sun was involved, as her evening encounter had informed her. But what she couldn't understand was what exactly Tony had learned from this new discovery. His mind was working, but she just couldn't follow.

Confused, she questioned, "So how does this help us?"

"Lou Jia handles most of the company personally," he explained. Tony smiled, pulling a business card from his back pocket. "Except for this branch…"

He handed her the card and Pepper stared at the name and specialty. It was one that Mr. Stapleton had failed to provide. He probably didn't even know.

Nothing was sacred when money was involved, as the room's occupants had recently learned first hand, and in Pepper's personal opinion Tony had experienced enough betrayals already from his limited number of confidants. For Pepper the memory was still fresh, but when she looked up her employer gave no indication of any personal feelings involved on his part. Perhaps he was just handling the situation better than she was?

Still, he waited for her response so Pepper stated her suspicions, "You were up all night…"

"Security system is fixed," he stated nonchalantly, as if that was an acceptable excuse. Pepper would never openly admit that it was. "No more listening ears. No more peeping toms." He gave a thoughtful shrug, "Unless you count me, I guess."

"You're incorrigible," Pepper sighed with a smile. He only grinned in return before walking away.

"Let me get washed up. I need coffee. We can grab some food," Tony turned curiously. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"What?" Pepper glanced back up from the card in her hands. "No."

"Good!" He spoke with enthusiasm and started towards the kitchen. "So we'll get some food. Have a sit-down with Fury and his team to explore some options. Dregg isn't going to wait around for us, so we have to get going."

Pepper began to trail after, "You know how to find Fury?"

"Absolutely," Tony continued through the doorway and out of sight. "Popped in last night, though the location's pretty unique. We're going to have to take a flight."

But it would take hours to arrange for a plane, "How are we…" …and he made it sound as if they could leave immediately. It hit her suddenly and her breath caught. Pepper stopped short in the empty room, "Oh no!"

Tony noticed she hadn't followed and she could hear his voice down the halls, "Pepper?"

"No!" She repeated sternly, loud enough for him to hear. "Absolutely not!"

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- Took a bit of time off for a week of birthday events, so had me distracted as well as work on some of my original stories. So happy about that, but not so happy this has been taking me a little longer. Mostly got stuck on a technicality in the next chapter, but should have it soon.

Also, title is in reference to a chess move.

…..\\--+--/…..


	26. Author's Note New Chapter Upcoming

A.N.--

Hi everyone! First, I want to thank everyone who's still been taking some time to read and enjoy this story. Especially with the influx now that the second movie is just about out. It might make some of my story more obsolete, but I have every intention of finishing it anyway. I'm really disappointed in myself I haven't focused on it some more before now, but I've taken some time away to focus on some original work as well as dealing with some personal issues that have come into my life.

I've written more to the story and have a definite ending and an outline to that ending, but a few details I've been trying to sort out. When some of the trailers started to surface, I got a little intimidated and discouraged, while kinda intrigued at the whole villain-watching-the-tv scene! My first thought was "GAH! MINE!"...but...it's not, so...boo.

Tonight, I'll be going to see the midnight viewing of Iron Man 2, which will hopefully solve how I have 1-2 scenes I've been stuck on. The next chapter in particular.

So, I'm still here and I will try to update soon. And thank you again!


	27. Top Down

…..\\--+--/…..

Top Down

…..\\--+--/…..

They had quickly discovered that the soles of her shoes were entirely too mismatched for the task about to be performed. Instead, the dark leather now rested with strap laced around Pepper's hand as she tried to find a secure footing on the suit's boot.

"This is incredibly awkward," the assistant remarked with a flush that spread across her face.

Tony's armored arm wrapped around her waist as they adjusted, "Let me just move here…"

"Not to mention inappropriate," Pepper added as her body pressed against areas of the suit that she would have avoided in any other public scenario. "I can't believe I am doing this!"

Tony's grin only widened further, "It's perfectly safe."

Pepper's wide, accusing eyes were instantly on his exposed features, "Safe?" He avoided meeting them.

Truthfully, he had never flown with only two active thrusters. Fought with, sure…in bursts, but directed purposefully? The suit had been designed to suit a person within, not act as a personal driver, however romantic the idea.

"Okay," Tony began his admission. "Well I've never actually tried this before."

Before she could scream her protests his grip had tightened and they were both in the air. It took a minute to figure positioning, but the action itself was less problematic than Tony had expected. Still, the less she struggled the easier it would be on both of them. One arm held her close, the other stretched across as it pushed them across the open sky.

"I thought you were supposed to be trying to make me feel better!" She yelled through the rush of air, eyes tightly closed and her heart racing as if it would fail at any moment.

Tony had twisted around until his body shielded her as they moved with a speed she hadn't expected. But then, he had always liked fast things.

The sun was to their left and so long as they didn't look in the direction there was nothing too bright to avoid. The brilliant shades that often lit the morning skies had faded with few clouds that would have made for a perfect day if they had not wanted more discretion. Discretion, the very idea brought a teasing nature to surface in the playboy. Still, Tony kept them steady, avoiding the turns and dips that would have made things altogether more thrilling. She was terrified.

"Pepper, I'm not going to let you fall."

"It's fine for you to say. You're the one in the suit!"

"Think of it like driving with the top down," he laughed with encouragement.

"I prefer to drive with the top up, thank you," Pepper replied loudly, not to be taken in by the pleasing character in his tone. She couldn't help but think of how worse her hair was going to look once they landed. The woman's grip around his neck only tightened. "Speaking of which, why couldn't we take a car?"

"Because it's three thousand feet in the air."

She dared to look down. A mistake, "I'm going to pass out!"

"That would take ten thousand, at least." The explanation was lost on Potts. There was a real sense of panic setting in and he was already struggling to keep a comfortable hold on her. He needed her calm. "Pepper, look at me."

Pepper obliged quickly, almost remembering to breath. His dark eyes smiled before his lips followed, "See. Just keep looking at me." Pepper nodded stiffly.

"It's fine," he added with a smile. She had resisted those wiles before.

"This is completely ridiculous, you know," Pepper commented, her voice trembling as she fought the will to look down once more. However his eyes were too intimate, so instead she settled on his lips. Perhaps an even greater weakness as of late.

"Yeah, just hope no one saw us leave." His mouth was no longer smiling, but still she didn't look away.

"That's not funny," Pepper said quietly.

"I didn't mean it to be," Tony said with all seriousness. But her suggestion really was very sensible. How many years had science fiction been predicting and imagining the very idea of flying cars. Surely Tony Stark could do better.

"I'll start working on something more conventional when I get back. A two-seater at least?"

"Four," she corrected. "Make it a four." The distraction was doing her good. There was even a timid laugh, "Could you imagine bringing Jim up there like this?"

"Would never happen," Tony objected immediately. "He'd squirms too much."

Pepper could almost imagine the two men in the very same position. Tony was right, he would have never agreed, for reasons beyond his humorous response. Her eyes closed with a deep breath. For the first time since leaving the ground, a smile remained firmly at the corners of Pepper's lips. The wind didn't seem quite as harsh anymore.

Tony smiled too, glad for the contentment in her features. "You're fine, Pepper," he reassured, slowing their pace. "Besides, we're almost there."

He turned them both and immediately they took a more aggressive position upwards. Pepper nearly squealed at the move, opening her eyes in time to break through the mist of a cloud. Tony's attention wasn't on her. Pepper's gaze followed his and for all the things she had seen to date under Stark's employ the image was still enough to keep her in awe. All thoughts on their height were quickly forgotten.

It was a station, one which looked like it would have been more suited to resting on water than the altitude it currently occupied. Windows of the lower levels staggered upward and as they approached the sight of an airfield leveled into view. Framing the field, the station continued to rise. Large metallic columns served to part the structure down the center, with a pair of large glass doors that were tinted just enough to obstruct the view inside.

Pepper was certain the indoor occupants were much wiser in regard to their visitors. A fact of which she had no doubt as the director stood just outside, his feet firmly planted and hands resting behind his back.

Fury's single, exposed eye was already on them. At his sides were two suited men, one of which the already familiar: Agent Coulson. Above the greeting party stood the familiar symbol of an eagle, integrated into the door frame to provide an ambiguous and yet significant detail for which the pair were about to walk into.

With the way cleared, Iron Man landed on the solid surface with a contact that had taken Pepper by surprise. Hastily she put her own shaky feet on the ground, neither releasing their hold from the other. Fury gave a nod of recognition and motioned for both to follow.

Pepper glanced at Tony, but his face was already concealed beneath his mask.

…..\\--+--/…..

A.N.- So, a little bit of a "non-canon mussup" I had the main headquarters located on a helicarrier (flying air station) were not technically supposed to exist until Tony Stark helped create it. However, this is a fanfiction and I decided for the purpose of my story I'm going to have S.H.I.E.L.D. be a little more technologically competent before Stark gets directly involved. Keeping a little mystery and they seem to have taken some of the same approach in the movies, so I hope you all like it.

Secondly, after getting back from the second movie I've determined that while it was awesome in many ways, there was a sense of personal conflict that was lacking in this one as compared to the first. Only my first viewing, and it was really late, so, maybe I'll change my mind. AND...a very important scene from the trailers was not even in the movie!!! This makes me sad.

…..\\--+--/…..


End file.
